Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set during the first year in Hope's Peak Academy. Makoto Naegi is an average, ordinary teenager, and lives an ordinary life, but things changed as he is chosen to enrolled at Hope's Peak Academy, and he hoped that his new life would become "extraordinary". However, "luck" would change his life after encountering a UFO and gives him a "costume" that gives him "super powers".
1. The Beginning

_**The Greatest Japanese Hero**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_  
><strong>Danganronpa<strong> is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche_  
><em>**The Greatest American Hero** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

><p>Hello, fellow fic readers and Danganronpa fans! Welcome to a new Danganronpa fanfic. This time something new popped onto my head and I decided to see how this would go as this story has a new twist while retaining most elements from the anime while incorporating "superhero"-like twists here.<p>

It all started when I came across a local mall where on of its stalls was selling a DVD of "**The Greatest American Hero**", and having seen a few episodes on cable TV in the late 1990's, and watching the opening theme on **youtube**, along with the info from **wikipedia**, and watching the DVD that I bought, I decided to try this out and see how this would go as I'm going to combine the plot elements of the two shows, as I feel this story I'm making would be a lot of fun.

While most of the main characters of Danganronpa characters will be shown here, with Makoto Naegi being the main character, some other characters from various Danganronpa series will be making occasional guest appearances.

While there will be some romance in the chapters, in which Sayaka Maizono will be Naegi's partner, he will occasionally be working with other girls in the Danganronpa series, such as Kyoko Kirigiri, while the main villain in this fic will be Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba, which they will appear sometime later.

Lastly, the events are set during the first year of Hope's Peak Academy.

So buckle up and enjoy.

* * *

><p>The scene shifts to the other side of the galaxy, where you can see a planet similar to that of Earth, though it is shown that it was covered with "pollution", and as the scene zooms in closer, you can see that the unidentified planet is in a state of civil war, and that there were many casualties from both sides, and the ensuing war involves the use of what appeared to be high technology which seemed to be far superior than that of Earth's technology.<p>

As the war reaches its pinnacle, three of the planet's inhabitants, who roughly resembled humans, though their appearances were covered in white silhouette, are revealed to be scientists, and the planet's leader now tasked them to escape their planet and safe-keep what appeared to be a box containing unknown items, and spoke to the three persons, identified as **Cherubi**, a once disgruntled scientist who indirectly caused the civil war, and is now repentant and redeemed, wanting to make up for his misdeeds. the scene shifts to the other two persons alos covered in white silhouette, though their shapes shows that they are a female and male, and they are identified as **Ophani** and **Seraphi**, and like the planet's leader, they also accepted Cerubi's redemption and the four persons are now making preparations to make their escape sensing that the enemy faction are heading their way, and the four of them are determined to keep the item away from evil hands.

"Ophani…Seraphi…forgive me...it's my fault that we are in this dire situation..."

"It's alright…"

"We forgive you…and for the sake of restoring peace…let's work together…"

"But…but…after all the wrongdoing that I've done…"

"The enemy leader did this to you…he manipulated you...but you are okay now…"

"The three of you...you must move on…leave without me...you must safeguard the item no matter what...we can't let the enemy faction get their hands on THAT…"

"What? You…can't be serious…!"

"Great leader…we can't just abandon you…!"

"Please…there has to be another way…!"

"This is the only way…When you find the someone who is better suited for using this item, and proved to be a benevolent user…and once he has proven him/herself, then we shall enlist that person's aid in saving our planet...but for now...you must survive...go now...and good luck."

As the three silhouetted persons banded together and boarded an escape ship, taking the item with them, they left the beleaguered planet and they were saddened by what has happened, yet they must fulfill their mission in which they are now working hard to bring peace back as well as repairing the damage that was done due to the attacks made by enemy forces, As the ship, resembling a UFO, flew farther away from the planet, the scene shows that the planet's leader was captured and taken prisoner, and the enemy forces are unaware that three more targets have escaped, and are unaware that the secret item was with the three persons who fled.

**-x-**

As the years passed by, the ship traveled within outer space, drifting as they passed by certain solar systems and using a small device they sent it to nearby planets to see if the inhabitants there would be benevolent or malevolent, and so far some of certain planets' inhabitants are somewhat technologically left behind, some rule through monarchy and others through ferocity, thus the ship's inhabitants deemed them not suitable to have the item tested on them.

"These inhabitants...they are not worthy..."

"Yes...they are malevolent..."

"Some are feral in nature..."

"What shall we do now...?"

"We continue..seek out other planets and observe its inhabitants..."

"You are right...we mustn't let our leader's sacrifice be in vain..."

"Then we must not give up..."

"Yes..."

"let us continue the search..."

And so the ship continues to drift in space searching for any planet with life forms who are hopefully benevolent and that they are not fallen to any form of temptation sop that they can judge if any of them are worthy of being given the secret item that the space explorers are carrying.

**-x-**

In the months that passed, the ship is now within Earth's solar system, and there Cherubi, Ophani and Seraphi saw the nearby planets, and the trio wondered which of the planets have "intelligent inhabitants", and a beam of hope flow within them as they believe that there may be persons who have a "good heart and soul" and may be suitable for using the secret item they've been carrying so long.

"This solar system..."

"It's quite beautiful..."

"And captivating to watch..."

"This is a good opportunity...let's sent our drones to each planet and see what these planets' inhabitants are like..."

"Yes...they may be life forms who are peaceful and benevolent..."

"That planet over there...it resembled ours..."

"You're right..."

"Let's send our drones there and see what its inhabitants are like..."

"Indeed...I will sent it there now..."

And so they sent miniature scout machines to each planets so that they could evaluate and calculate before they make their moves in meeting a chosen planet's inhabitants so they can choose a suitable person they would deem worthy of giving the secret item to.

**-x-**

The scene shifts to the planet Earth, and the scene zooms in right at the heart of Tokyo, Japan where the timeline now is five years after the events that happened the unidentified planet. You can see the streets are filled with people and vehicles while everything is business as usual. As people are walking the streets and crossing the road, you can see

The scene shifts to Makoto Naegi, lamenting how today was not a lucky day for him. Makoto's life has been nothing but normal up till that point - normal school, normal friends, and a normal family. He's pretty much the textbook example of a normal high school student. However, something went wrong on that particular day.

It all started on a clear day after school. Makoto was in a cheery mood thanks to the weather, and he had a feeling that something good might just happen to him. One thought occurred to him - maybe he should take the long way home. He thought about doing something different than usual.

And that was the beginning of his misfortune. Makoto passed by a park, and saw a group of his friends trying to decide who to send to the convenience store in a game of rock-paper-scissors. They invited Makoto to join the game, and although Makoto would've usually refused it (he didn't know more than half of the people anyways), he felt that he might as well do something different in this case as well. Plus - there were about 10 people in the group. He didn't think losing was a big possibility.

Yet he lost on the first round. Everyone except for him put out rock, while he played scissors. His friends were astonished at just how unlucky Makoto was, but sent him off to the convenience store to buy them snacks and drinks regardless.

Ten minutes later, Makoto was struggling with the two heavy bags filled with the stuff he got from the convenience store. He tried to distract himself by thinking of the music show that'll be on TV tonight - featuring a certain former classmate of his. Yet as his mood began to improve, misfortune struck again. Both of the plastic bags tore open at the same time, spilling their contents all across the pavement.

A few minutes passed and Makoto finished collecting all the cans and bags, but wondered for a moment, as he felt like the stuff he managed to gather was less than what he had started out with. He looked around and spotted an old man sitting on the bench. The old man slowly bent down and picked up a can of coffee that rolled to a stop at his feet, opened it up and drank it.

That can of coffee belonged to Makoto - yet the old man said he felt that it was natural to drink it since it ended up right in front of him. Makoto is flabbergasted at this incredulous excuse, and revealed to the old man that he seemed to be having a very unlucky day, complaining that he didn't do anything bad enough to deserve this streak of misfortune.

The old man laughed and told Makoto that he didn't believe in karma at all. He'd seen plenty of evil people be blessed with fortune, and plenty of kind people suffer all sorts of misfortune. In the end, he says, luck isn't something that a man can control, no matter how much talent one has or how hard one works. He suggests for Makoto to just accept things the way they are.

After finishing their conversation, the old man returned the half empty can of coffee back to Makoto and left, yet Makoto noticed that the old man had left his phone on the bench. He called out to the old man, who was already a distance away, but the old man seemed deaf to his calls. Makoto was conflicted - should he just ignore the phone and bring the snacks to the park, or should he leave those snacks and chase after the old man? He eventually decided on the latter, and rushed after the old man.

His calls were once again drowned out - this time by the sound of a bus coming to a stop ahead. The old man immediately took off towards the bus station - Makoto panicked slightly and upped his own pace as well, and managed to hop into the bus after the old man in the nick of time. Makoto found the old man sitting in the back, and just as he was about to head there, his legs wobbled from the intense running and he lost his balance. Just before he crashed to the ground, he instinctively grabbed onto something. He heard the sound of something tearing, and fell to the ground regardless.

Makoto's sole consolation was that he managed to soften his fall somewhat by grabbing onto the mysterious object, but even that turned out to be simply a continuation of his misfortune.

He happened to tear open a bag, from which spilled dozens of precious jewelry. The owner of the bag, someone looking like your average salaryman, immediately took out a knife and demanded everyone to freeze.

That man was named Jutarou Akafuku. He was a man whose life had been blessed with fortune for as long as he was alive. He found himself in several dangerous situations in the past, but he survived all of them thanks to a series of unlikely coincidences and lucky accidents. He believed that luck was his strength - yet he did not want to admit that. In fact, he sought to eliminate all traces of uncertainty and luck-dependent factors in his job - that of a robber.

He works alone, and only takes on jobs that he knows he can fulfill with absolute certainty. And thanks to his careful planning, he had been extremely successful thus far. He was just done robbing a small jewelry shop, and was on his way home, dressed as a salaryman that nobody will think of looking at twice.

It all went smoothly, until he was involved in somebody's misfortune. It was a misfortune powerful enough that he could not overcome even with his unnatural luck.

In the meanwhile, Makoto was experiencing a minor breakdown thanks to the series of incredibly unlucky events. And to think it all started from him taking the long way home - he couldn't even wrap his head around everything. Correctly identifying Makoto as the cause of his recent misfortune, Jutarou decided to take him hostage, and got the driver out of his seat by threatening to slit Makoto's throat if he didn't comply.

Jutarou sat Makoto down in the driver's seat and used him as a hostage. In the meanwhile, he ordered the passengers in the bus to gather the scattered pieces of jewelry for him, promising their safety if they cooperated. However, just as someone finished gathering all the pieces, the old man, who had been faking sleep up till that point, sprang up and tackled Jutarou, pinning him on the ground. The old man was a kendo master.

At that precise instant, one thought ran through Makoto's mind particularly strongly - he must save the old man.

We get a slight hint of Makoto's optimism and willingness to fight, but that was all for naught as the bus suddenly accelerated - Makoto had accidentally shifted the gears and stepped on the gas pedal. The bus lurched forward, throwing both Makoto and the old man off balance. The old man yelled at Makoto to step on the brakes, which Makoto did immediately, putting the bus to an abrupt stop that knocked him off balance once again. As he was regaining his balance, his hand accidentally brushed over a button.

It was a button to open the bus's door. Jutarou saw this as an opportunity and immediately hightailed it out of the bus. The old man was writhing on the ground in pain, and shouted at Makoto to chase after the robber. Makoto couldn't believe that he'd ask someone of his stature to chase after a grown man - and capture him, no less. But for some reason, the entire bus seemed to be in agreement. Makoto sought out the bus driver for assistance - surely he would point out how ridiculous this situation was - but found the bus driver passed out. How unlucky.

Left with no choice, Makoto jumped out of the bus, only to crash into a postman who took note of the bus's erratic movements and came over to check. Both of them fell over - Makoto lamenting his bad luck again before noticing Jutarou riding the motorcycle that once belonged to the postman. Jutarou was frustrated with the series of irregular happenings that disrupted his careful planning - something like this had never happened before -, and threatened Makoto by saying that he'd hate Makoto for the rest of his life if he ended up being arrested.

Jutarou started the engine and accelerated, believing that he could escape successfully with this motorcycle. He'd have to abandon it eventually since post delivery motorcycles tend to stand out - but that'll be a while ahead. The postman shouted at him, and Makoto simply stood there unmoving. He was tired of the streak of misfortune that seemed to follow him at every step, and decided to give up and do nothing. He just wanted to go back to his normal daily life as a ordinary high school student.

At that moment, the motorcycle that Jutarou was riding tipped over and threw the man across the street. The motorcycle spun wildly and hit a streetlamp before exploding in a shower of sparks and smoke, burning up the bag of letters that the postman had put on it.

Makoto walked towards the accident site, unable to believe his eyes. What he found was a bent and broken can of juice - the cause for the motorcycle overturning, and one of that cans that Makoto accidentally spilled all over the streets just a while ago, and one that he wasn't able to locate when he searched for missing cans.

It was a series of impossible coincidences caused by Makoto's bad luck. And this situation was merely a result of Makoto's overwhelmingly bad luck managing to defeat Jutarou's careful planning and luck. It rendered all sorts of talent and hard work futile.

Yet this was not the end of the worst day in the life of Makoto Naegi - but he himself would not realize this until much later.

The scene shifts back to Jin Kirigiri, who has been informed that the letter addressed to that year's Ultimate Lucky Student has been burnt up in an unfortunate accident involving a robber and a motorcycle stolen from a postman. Having heard that, Jin Kirigiri decides to hold the lottery again, because he feels that the misfortune of having her admission letter burn up disqualifies her from being accepted as Ultimate Lucky Student. In fact, he's already gotten the results of the draw - Makoto Naegi.

Meanwhile, Makoto was returning home after a long period of questioning by the police (and of course, he missed Sayaka's performance on the TV that he was looking forward to). He was dead tired, yet his nerves were still on the edge as he was wary of more unfortunate things happening to him on the taxi ride home. Fortunately, he arrived home rather smoothly - only to be greeted by his enthusiastic younger sister, who told him that a letter from Hope's Peak Academy had arrived for him, accepting him as this year's "Super High School-level Luckster".

Makoto was overjoyed - he felt like all the misfortune that he'd experienced in this day had been overturned by this news, but little did he know that he was wrong.

As the Naegi siblings were rejoicing the news, they did not notice that a small floating device was actually trailing Naegi and recorded the events he is involved in, and then leaves as it heads upwards and less than an hour later it reached outer space where Cherubi, Ophani and Seraphi received the footage and after witnessing it, they deemed Naegi "morally fit" to receive the secret item they intend to give, seeing that he is benevolent enough to face the challenges and believed that once he adjusts to his would-be challenges they would later approach and ask for his aid.

"That boy...he appeared to be an ordinary life form..."

"Indeed..."

"Yet he is very benevolent...and innocent..."

"Is it wise for us to send this secret item to him?"

"We have nothing to lose if we give it to him...and if her turns out to be a very undesirable one...then we will take it back..."

"I see...are you two fine with this?"

"I do..."

"I agree..."

"Then it is decided...now let us analyze the data we got...hmm...Makoto Naegi...aged 15 years old..."

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p>Hope you like this opening chapter, and my apologies if the other Danganronpa casts have not been shown, apart from Jin Kirigiri and Komaru, with a brief mention of Sayaka Maizono, and only the "three humanoid-like aliens" are shown throughout the chapter but this is because of it's an integral part of building up the story of this fic, which I decided to give more on the plot.<p>

Don't pout…I'm going to give our Danganronpa cast more screen time once the next chapters come in to play…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview:<strong>_

The next chapter jumpstarts the story as Naegi starts his "normal life" at Hope's Peak Academy, and there he will immediately get involved in situation where his "luck" would kick in while befriending some of the Danganronpa cast…

Moreover, the three "humanoid-like aliens" finally make their moves as they made their presence known to Naegi and…well…that's where his "luck" would change his life for the better...or worse…


	2. Chance Encounter

_**The Greatest Japanese Hero**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_  
><strong>Danganronpa<strong> is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche_  
><em>**The Greatest American Hero** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

><p>First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter even though it got a few reviews, yet this is more than enough for me to bring in the next chapter.<p>

Last chapter showed you what happened and how and why the three humanoid-like aliens see and observed Naegi after witnessing his "unlucky day" and deemed him as a potential user of the "secret item" they are tasked to give to someone. Now they are ready to give it to him while at the same time Naegi gets to spend his first day at Hope's Peak Academy, where he will meet with his would-be love interest and the rest of the Danganronpa cast are set to appear.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ch. 2: Gūzen no Deai<span>_**

The scene shows that a few weeks later, you can see Hope's Peak Academy, and there you can see a lot of students coming inside, most of them are already enrolled due to their names being randomly chosen and given their assigned titles, while the next scene zooms in and you can see **Makoto Naegi** walking by, and he was in a state of disbelief that he was chosen to become one of the academy's students through a random draw, and given the title of "Super High School-level Luckster".

Despite the fact that he was chosen to become one of the academy students, which is quite an honor, Naegi still doesn't see himself as "one of the chosen students", as he is still a teenager and is somewhat a few inches shorter than an average adult man. This is proven after seeing other students walk past him and compared their heights. Despite the "Luckster" title, Naegi still sees himself as an ordinary teen, and took a deep breath and prepared himself to enter when a hand touched his shoulder, and as he turned around, he is surprised to see who tapped his shoulder and a conversation took place.

"_Okay...here goes nothing..._"

"Um...Naegi-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Naegi-kun...it's you!"

"Huh?"

"It's me!"

"Maizono-san?"

"Yup-yup!"

The one Naegi speaking to is a girl, roughly the same age as him, and she is identified as **Sayaka Maizono**, who has the assigned title of "Super High School-level Idol", in which she is a popular singing idol, and Naegi is surprised at seeing her as Maizono was a schoolmate of Naegi in the last three years as they were in the same junior high school, and he couldn't believe that she still remembered him and as the two made some conversation, the other academy students are surprised, as some of them saw her on TV, yet they couldn't believe that she is chatting with an "ordinary boy".

"Hey, look!"

"Sayaka Maizono!"

"The popular idol?"

"Cool! She's here at Hope's Peak Academy as a student?"

"Whoa...look...who is she talking to?"

"What a boring-looking guy..."

"They seemed to be getting along..."

"Man...I'm jealous..."

Seeing that they are "attracting attention", Maizono told Naegi that they should go inside which he agreed, sensing that some of the male students are "staring daggers" at him and the two went inside, and soon other male students got word that the popular Maizono is also a student at Hope's Peak Academy yet they are startled at the fact that she is chatting immediately with Naegi, in which they are surprised at the fact that Naegi is the "Luckster" and that an "Idol" would entertain him, causing some of them to get envious and jealous towards Naegi.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, Maizono and Naegi are at the hallway looking at the bulletin board, where several papers are posted, showing the list of sections where the students are assigned to, though the two teens couldn't see it immediately as there were a lot of students in front of them and they had to be patient in waiting for their turns, which Naegi sighed as he never thought the first day of school would turn out to be like this, though Maizono cheered him up which worked well for him.

"Cheer up, Naegi-kun..."

"I know..."

"But you're lucky..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...your name was chosen to become a student in this prestigious academy...and you got a friend from junior high who just became your schoolmate...and we get to chat for the next three years...friends..."

"Yeah...I guess you're right..."

"So cheer up..."

"Okay..."

By then the students in front of them started to leave, and the two teens took the chance to see the bulletin board and there they are able to find their names, seeing that they are assigned in the same section much to Naegi and Maizono's delight, as they are classmates and are assigned to section "**Class 78**", and the two immediately went towards the room they are assigned to, and there they saw that the other are already there and they appeared to be upbeat like Maizono. Some of them even greeted Maizono as they appeared to know her because of her status as an idol singer.

Naegi glanced at the other students who would become his classmates, and they are identified as the following along with their assigned titles:

- **Byakuya Togami** - "Super High School-level Heir"

- **Kyoko Kirigiri** - "Super High School-level Detective"

- **Toko Fukawa** - "Super High School-level Novelist"

- **Yasuhiro Hagakure** - "Super High School-level Fortune Teller"

- **Aoi Asahina** - "Super High School-level Swimmer"

- **Sakura Ohgami** - "Super High School-level Martial Artist"

- **Celestia Ludenberg** - "Super High School-level Gambler"

- **Hifumin Yamada** - "Super High School-level Doujin Artist"

- **Kiyotaka Ishimaru** - "Super High School-level Moral Compass"

- **Mondo Ohwada** - "Super High School-level Biker"

- **Chihiro Fujisaki** - "Super High School-level Programmer"

- **Leon Kuwata** - "Super High School-level Baseball Player"

- **Junko Enoshima** - "Super High School-level Fashionista"

- **Mukuro Ikusaba** - "Super High School-level Soldier"

As Mazono began befriending the others, Naegi sat on his seat and stood still, wondering if he could really make a difference here and wondered if "luck" is on his side, until the other students began conversing with Naegi, and to his surprise, he finds himself building a rapport with them because of his optimism, and in no time he began to make friends with most of them, though Togami and Fukawa were reluctant to befriend Naegi because of their attitudes.

By then a homeroom teacher arrived and began the first subject of classes and everyone began to snap to attention and the lecture commences.

**-x-**

In the weeks that followed, Naegi adjusted to the school life he was in, and thankfully he adjusted well, and he is starting to enjoy his school life and things went well, and soon he began spending time with some of his classmates, though a select few chose not to engage in casual conversations with Naegi, such as Togami, Fukawa and Kirigiri. Soon he began to build a friendship with Hagakure and there the "Fortune Teller" decided to give him a free fortune telling as he glanced at his crystal ball.

"Say, Naegi-chi...thanks for being a friend..."

"Sure, no problem..."

"As thanks...I'll read you a fortune..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah...and it'll be free of charge..."

"Are you sure...I don't think I need..."

"Okay...here goes...hmm...oh...hmm..."

"What...? What did you see...?"

Naegi blinked his eyes at what he was told, in which the following scenarios are laid out by Hagakure's fortune telling:

- Naegi will have a "chance encounter" with aliens

- His life will changed for better or worse

- Hardships will challenge him in the coming days

- Something "super" will come in his path

Naegi sweat-dropped upon hearing the hints of the fortune reading and slowly dismissed the notions though Hagakure insisted that his fortune readings are "accurate" and they are likely to happen, which Naegi sighed and is about to leave when a schoolmate came and invited Hagakure to a party, in which some of his parents' social acquaintances are in to fortune telling and when Hagakure asked if he is to get payed for every fortune reading, the schoolmate nodded and accepted, and invited Naegi to come along, and though Naegi turns down the offer, the schoolmate invited him and Naegi reluctantly accepted.

**-x-**

One night, a week later, Hagakue and Naegi arrived a party which the academy schoolmate greeted them and the two were escorted inside, and Naegi was amazed at seeing the people inside, who they appeared to be of high social standards and started to wonder if coming here is a good idea since he is just an ordinary teen yet the schoolmate assured that he would fit in completely, as he felt out of place. Hagakure smirked, seeing that most of the people here are adults and appeared to be wealthy and this was a good thing for him as he would get to collect a lot of money if he read fortune readings for them and confided this to Naegi.

"Good thing you came, Naegi-chi..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah...your "good luck" would surely come in handy..."

"Wait...what made you say that?"

"Lots of people here are rich...and if they want some fortune reading...I could collect a lot of cash..."

"Really? I doubt my "luck" would be that..."

"Okay...I'm off...enjoy yourself..."

"..."

At the party, the two ate and though Hagakure drank, though Naegi opted not to, and there Hagakure began reading fortune tellings and there Naegi's "luck" kicks in and it was a good one as the customers were pleased and payed Hagakure rather handsomely, and while the two are still there, Hagakure took sips from adult drinks like tequila which slowly made them a bit drunk but still managed their presence of mind, and Naegi sighed as he really felt out of place, until a slightly drunk party-goer came and offered Naegi a tequila, which the teen politely declines, but the party-goer wouldn't take "no" for an answer and jabbed the bottle on the boy's mouth, and bad luck struck Naegi as he accidentally swallowed the contents and he immediately felt the effects and is borderlining on drunkness and Hagakure saw this and grabbed Naegi away, and there he suggested to his younger classmate that he go home early, which he accepted.

"Whoa..."

"Hic..."

"Are you okay, Naegi-chi...?"

"I think I'm drunk..."

"After you took half a bottle...?"

"That's one strong beer..."

"It's tequila...not beer..."

"You're right...I want to go home..."

"Yeah...or else someone might see you like this..."

"Okay...I'm going..."

"I better get you a taxi...?"

"Hic..."

And so Hagakure carried a semi-drunk Naegi outside and hailed a taxi and helped the younger teen board inside the cab and after telling the address, the cab left the venue with hagakure hoping that Naegi gets home safely.

**-x-**

The time now is 22:00, and the taxi is the road, and the cab driver felt sorry for Naegi, seeing him a bit drunk and hoped that the boy is able to go to his house unscathed, and by then are passing by a train track which at this time, there were no more train passing, but then something unexpected happened as the taxi cab got stuck within the track and the cab driver got off and try to push the car forward, while Naegi slowly noticed it and offered to help, which the cab driver politely turn it down.

"Darn..."

"Huh?"

"What a time to get stuck..."

"Want...me to...help...?"

"No...I'll be fine...you stay inside the taxi..."

"Okay..."

"You better not vomit inside my car..."

As the taxi driver tries to push the taxi off the train tracks, Naegi waited inside the vehicle, and despite being semi-drunk, he still has a partial presence of mind, and slowly realized that "bad luck" struck him, as he is partially drunk and that the taxi is stuck on the train tracks, and as he is pondering on leaving on his own, something attracted their attention as the UFO appeared above them, and the taxi driver was surprised, and terrified, and ran off, leaving the taxi behind, and Naegi saw what is happening through the window and this partially woke him up from his drunken stupor.

"_Okay...I'm not staying around...!_"

As Naegi opted to leave the cab and make a run for it despite being semi-drunk, the doors mysteriously locked itself up and the teen was trapped inside the taxi and is starting to panic, banging the door and tried to open the windows, to no avail, and as he is getting desperate, he began hearing voices emerging from the UFO ship, and the trio aliens, Cherubi, Ophami and Seraphi, spoke to the "Luckster", calming him down.

"Greetings, Makoto Naegi..."

"Please calm down, child..."

"We mean you no harm..."

"We wish to speak to you..."

"We've been observing you for the past several weeks..."

"And we came to the conclusion and agreement..."

"...that you are worthy to receive this item we intend to give..."

"You have proven to be benevolent, and unselfish..."

"Which makes you the ideal user...and we see hope in you..."

The three aliens then explained to a shocked Naegi that they can use the secret item, but couldn't find one due to others being selfish and malevolent, but after witnessing Naegi's actions weeks before, they deemed him as a suitable user and his "pure heart" is essentially what led them to decide that Naegi was chosen to receive the special item, and there Cherubi descends from the UFO ship, covered only in white silhouette, and went towards the back passenger area of the cab, where the window opened by itself and gave Naegi what appeared to be a packaging box, and then a book, where Cherubi gave his final words before heading back to the UFO ship.

"This book will guide you on how to use it...but use it responsively and keep it a secret from the others..."

Naegi blinked his eyes as he couldn't believe what he was hearing when told by Cherubi that the package box contains a secret item and that he will use it to handle certain situations, ans Naegi glances at the box and a book, which is said to be a manual that contains instructions on what to do with the item, and there Ophani told Naegi to keep the "item" away from "dangerous hands" and to use it "responsively" before she, Cherubi and Seraphi departed.

"Uh...am I still drunk...?"

As the UFO ship left, the taxi doors began to open by itself, and Naegi wondered why this is happening, but then he noticed that the taxi driver is nowhere around, and he realized that he is all by himself, and seeing that the taxi driver took the keys with him, and seeing that couldn't even attempt to drive it, Naegi decided to walk on his way home, and staggered out of the cab, drunkness still affected him and staggered on the road, still holding the packaging box, but unknowingly dropped the manual book, and he walked on his way home as he used will power not to fall asleep until reaching his house.

**-x-**

By 22:30, Naegi arrived home and went straight to his room, and his mom was rather taken aback after smelling the sent of tequila, but Naegi still greeted his mom as he went straight for his room and fell on his bed, as he finally got drowsy and went to sleep, dropping the box of "item" on the floor, still in a daze about what happened several minutes ago and by then he went in to deep slumber and as Komaru went to check on her elder brother, she too is taken aback upon smelling the scent of Tequila.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

><p>Hope you like this chapter even though it only showed Naegi, Maizono and Hagakure getting most of the screen time. Still the rest of the Danganronpa cast were shown though they will, one by one, get their own exposure once the story comes in to play, and that where the REAL adventure begins for our favorite "Luckster".<p>

Moreover, Naegi's "luck" kicks in, as he was invited to attend a social party, and unintentionally gets drunk, then encountered a UFO, given the "secret item", and LUCKILY gets home unharmed, though bad luck hits him as he unknowingly drops the manual that was part of the "secret item" and our hero will be involve din a lot of "lucky misadventures".

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview:<em>**

The next chapter will show you what happened to Naegi once he goes testing out the "secret item", which would result in a lot of hilarious moments, while at the same time it will show some cameo from characters from Danganronpa characters.


	3. The Red Suit

_**The Greatest Japanese Hero**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_

**Danganronpa** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche_  
><em>**The Greatest American Hero** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

><p>First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter even though it only got a few reviews despite having 8 followers. Now to see if the reception is good enough and if this chapter is well-received or not, but I'll do my best to make this story exciting for you readers out there.<p>

Last chapter showed you what happened which Naegi gets to spend his first week at Hope's Peak Academy, accidentally getting drunk, how and why Naegi ended up meeting with the mysterious aliens, and why they assigned him to do some "safekeeping" with the unidentified item, in which the contents is soon to be unraveled as Naegi gets to see what this item does, but expect a lot of comic moments to happen as soon as you read this chapter below.

* * *

><p>The time now is 23:30, and Yasuhiro Hagakure leaves the social party after doing several fortune reading services to various people, and he earned a lot of Yen so that he can save up and pay off his debts, in which he is pleased with, yet he recalled Makoto Naegi leaving earlier after unintentionally getting drunk, and hoped that Naegi is okay and decided to call him the next day to see if he arrived safely, and that nothing untoward happened to the "Luckster".<p>

"Naegi-chi...I hope nothing happened to him..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Believe It Or Not<strong>_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
>(Opening Song from <em><strong>The Greatest American Hero<strong>_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
><em> I can't believe it myself;<em>  
><em> Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,<em>  
><em> Should've been somebody else.<em>

_ Believe it or not,_  
><em> I'm walkin' on air,<em>  
><em> I never thought I could feel so free;<em>  
><em> Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,<em>  
><em> Who could it be?<em>  
><em> Believe it or not, it's just me.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ch. 3: <span>_****_Akai Sūtsu_**

Outside Earth, the UFO ship remained hovering in space, and used its cloaking mechanism to hide them from Earth's radars so that they won't be detected, and right now they are using their own surveillance devices as they await the moment Naegi unveils the "secret item" they gave him and see how he would use it, hoping that he would use it for benevolent ways and not the other way around, though Cherubi is apprehensive that Naegi might end up abusing it though Seraphi is confident that the teen boy will benefit a lot and believed in the boy's potential to do good.

"Seaphi..."

"What is it, Cherubi...?"

"..."

"Is there something worrying you?"

"Yes...that Earth boy...what if he...?"

"We have already observed the boy..."

"But..."

"He will not be corrupted...we have seen it ourselves..."

"Still..."

"Have faith, my friend..."

"Very well..."

By then Ophani came and said that everything is set and the trio aliens now began their surveillance and see what awaits the "resident Luckster" now that the time at Tokyo, japan is morning.

**-x-**

At Earth, the scene shifts in the neighborhood within Tokyo, which is Sunday morning, and then the scene zooms in towards the Naegi house where you can see Naegi waking up, and had a rather little bout of hangover after last night's party, in which his cellphone rang non-stop and he groggily get up to answer it and the caller turns out to be Hagakure, who had a rather worrying tone and there the two began to converse.

"H-hello...?"

"Naegi-chi!"

"Hagakure...?"

"Thank goodness! you're okay!"

"Yeah...just a bit of a headache...what's up?"

"Just checking on you...nothing happened, right?"

"N-nothing...really..."

"That's a relief..."

Despite not feeling good right now, Naegi assured to Hagakure that he is doing fine, and said that he got home and that's all that matter, though he told him he won't be attending any "social functions" as he doesn't want to encounter another drunkard and accidentally drink another alcoholic beverage, and Hagakure said he will tell the schoolmate what happen so that he will realize the mistake he made.

After that, Naegi turns off his cellphone and laid back on bed, still feeling some hangover, but suddenly had some vague recollection as he recalled the events last night after accidentally drinking some alcoholic drinks, and then he started to recall some more events of last night, and then looked down to see the box where he finally recalled that what he encountered last night was real.

"_Ow...what a hangover...yeah...last night...so it really was a UFO...but still...why would...wait...the box! Then it all happened then...!_"

As he was wondering what the content of the box is, he then recalled that a book was with the box, but as he looked for it, he couldn't find it, as he had no idea that the book, an instruction manual, was lost in the streets when he accidentally dropped it before he walked home last night after meeting with the UFO. But soon curiosity got the best of him and decided to see what the contents of the box is, so he opened it, and as he brought the contents out, he sweat-dropped at what he just saw.

"Eh? This is what the contents in this box for...? A red suit...? A cape? Weird."

Naegi found out the contents of the box, which revealed to be a red suit (with a black cape), a metallic belt with a chest symbol of unknown origin that resembled a weird- square-like symbol with a needle-like symbol in the center. He blinked his eyes as he wondered if he is seeing things or not, and recalling last night, he wondered why the UFO would leave something like this in his care, and unsure at first on what to do, but then a knock on the door is heard and heard a voice, which turns out to be Komaru, and he hurriedly puts the suit back inside the box and placed it under his bed.

"Onii-chan! Breakfast is ready!"

"..."

"Onii-chan?"

"Coming!"

"What's taking you?"

"I'm coming!"

"I'm going in then..."

"No...no need...I'm coming right out!"

After hiding the box, Naegi opens the door and Komaru comes in, and there she can still smell the scent of tequila and asks him why he drank an alcoholic beverage even though he is only 15, and there Naegi explained to her what happened last night, and assured to her that he will never go to any social party for the time being, as he didn't want to experience getting drunk again, which Komaru nodded and asks how he would explain to mom and dad about smelling like tequila, and Naegi hurriedly grabbed a towel and said he will take a quick shower.

Naegi leaves the room and Komaru is left behind, and as she looks around the room to find a manga she wanted to read, she saw the box under his bed and takes a look, and out of curiosity, she checked the contents, and saw the red suit, a pair of red boots, a strange belt, and cape, in which she blinked her eyes and looked at the contents, and is rather surprised to see this in her brother's room.

"What a strange costume...wait...Onii-chan's not in to cosplay, is he...?"

Komaru decided to put it back on the box and under the bed and she went to the door, just as Naegi came in, wrapped only in a towel and there the two siblings greet before she leaves, and there Naegi dressed up before coming downstairs to have breakfast, in which Komaru would join in with their parents, and from there Mrs. Naegi asks her son why he came home smelling like tequila and getting drunk, and there Naegi explained everything to his parents while Komaru looks on.

**-x-**

Several hours later, the Naegi family had just finished lunch and Naegi got a call, in which it was Maizono, and there she reminded him that she and her idol ban are having a live gig at a mall, and he recalled it as he is to head to the mall to watch her live gig, in which he promised that he will watch her live show, and there Naegi went back to his room to check on the "red suit", and after glancing at it, he slowly recalled what the aliens told him and out of curiosity, he decided to put it on and see why they told him to "use it" in a "benevolent way", and he slowly took off his clothes until only in his brief and began glancing at the red suit, and decided to put it on, and he is unaware that the door isn't locked and that Komaru is spying on him, as she expected to see her brother putting on the red suit.

"Okay...better see how this works...but still...why would a strange UFO leave this suit to me...? Was that really a dream and I got it from someone else? Maybe I got this because I was drunk at that time...still...whatever...better see what this suit can do and what am I going to do with it if it doesn't fit me well..."

After some three minutes, Naegi's clothes are on the floor and the scene shows that the teen is now wearing the red suit (the upper suit is tucked out) with the white belt, red boots and a black, spreadable cape (which it reached just above his knees), and as he stared at the mirror, he sighed as he felt bland, and wondered if this is really a "very important item" or not, and now he is wondering what to do next as he has no idea what to do next and why he was given such a rather "bland costume".

"_Geez...I really looked lame...and why doesn't this suit have a mask...?_"

Naegi then recalled that there are "cosplay events" which he and Komaru sometimes attend, in which there are prizes to be won and Naegi, out of curiosity, decided to see if this would help him win a prize if he ever join a cosplay contest, and decided to try out some poses which might give him some "luck", and maybe he could earn some extra money, not noticing that Komaru is watching, and is holding a digital camera.

As Naegi prances around to see if there are any "effects" of wearing the red suit, his younger sister came in, taking a picture and giggled to see her elder brother "playing" while cosplaying, and as Naegi was embarrassed to see his 13-year old younger sister, Komaru playfully explained that she might get some "inspiration" to make a manga, which Naegi sweat-dropped, feeling like a fool for getting caught in the act.

"Hi, onii-chan..."

"Ah...Komaru...well...you see...I, um..."

"Cosplaying, huh?"

"Well...yeah...you see..."

"And now you're practicing to "fly", huh?"

"Well...I'm just practicing...to see if I can enter a cosplay contest and..."

"I get it...but if you do some poses for me...I might make some sketches and make a superhero manga...and if my would-be employer likes it...I could earn some Yen...of course you'll get a commission..."

"SERIOUSLY?!"

As Komaru "begged" her elder brother to do some "superhero posing", Naegi gave in and began to do some poses, which Komaru took pictures of him doing those poses, and while Komaru is doing things happily, an idea came to her and took out her video camera and asks him to pretend that he is "going to jump towards the window and attempt to fly", which Naegi stared wide-eyed, and she begged him again and he reluctantly obliges, so he opened the window and began running towards the window, stopping only when he is near the window.

As Komaru is recording the scene, Naegi wondered if this is okay, yet he wondered if he is doing this stupidly or not.

"_Wait...am I doing this is stupid?_"

After several takes, Komaru begged him to try it one more time, and Naegi did the routine one more time, and when he realized he is nearing the open window, he tried to stop but instead he accidentally jumped and there he went through the window and Komaru went towards the window, concerned to see her elder brother jumping out of the window, and when she looked outside, Komaru stared wide-eyed to see the result, and is in a state of disbelief at what she just saw. Komaru started to wonder if there is magic involved or not as he pondered on whether to go outside and go after her brother or not.

"Now way...onii-chan is...really FLYING...?"

**-x-**

At outer space, the UFO's scanners detected that the suit has been "activated", and the trio aliens realized that Naegi has finally used the suit, and both Seraphi and Ophani are eager to see how Naegi uses the suit, though Cherubi is distrustful towards the teen, still believing that he might use it for selfish gain, though Seraphi tries to assure to him that they made the right choice in choosing Naegi as its temporary bearer.

"My brethren...it has begun..."

"Eh?"

"What?"

"The boy has finally activated the suit...he is now flying..."

"My fellow brethren...is it really wise to let a mere boy use that suit? What if he ended up getting corrupted and..."

"Fear not, Cherubi...we have seen it...that boy has a pure heart..."

"And the moment he began using it for selfish gains..then we will confiscate it...so have faith in him..."

"Very well..."

Ophani then opens the opens the computer monitor to see what Naegi is doing, and as the footage becomes apparent, Cherubi is dumbstruck to see what came out though Seraphi watches on the footage in curiosity.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued…<em>**

Hope you like this chapter even though it only showed the Naegi siblings, and it mostly showed what Naegi is doing with the "red suit", and a comic relief is added with Komaru taking pictures and video of him in the pretense of "doing a superhero manga", and on how her elder brother should "act" while wearing the suit, but in the end she is surprised to see the end result of it.

While this chapter ended in a cliffhanger, the next chapter will show you the results, and that's where the story sets in and what adventures would befall Naegi and how this would affect the "Luckster" in the days to come.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview:<em>**

The next chapter will show you what happened to Naegi while testing out the red suit, which would result in a lot of hilarious moments, while at the same time it will show some cameo from characters from various Danganronpa characters.


	4. First Flight

_**The Greatest Japanese Hero**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_

**Danganronpa** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche_  
><em>**The Greatest American Hero** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

><p>First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter even though it only got a few reviews despite having 8 followers. Now to see if the reception is good enough and if this chapter is well-received or not, but I'll do my best to make this story exciting for you readers out there.<p>

Last chapter ended up in a cliffhanger after Naegi accidentally jumped off the window, and in this chapter you will get to see what has happen to Naegi after putting on the red suit and jumped out of the window, so expect a lot of comic moments to happen as soon as you read this chapter below, while various Danganronpa characters appear in some key parts of this chapter.

* * *

><p>Minutes earlier, Kyoko Kirigiri had just left a place after solving a case which involved in exposing a gang who disguised themselves as workers who holed up in a vacant house and intend to dig a tunnel that would lead them to a pawnshop, and their noisy construction attracted Kirigiri's attention and after a quick assessment, she called the police while managing to trick the gang in to revealing themselves that led to their apprehension.<p>

After that, Kirigiri is heading home as she has no idea that something is about to happen and that would lead her to a "chance meeting" with someone she'd never expect to meet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Believe It Or Not<strong>_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
>(Opening Song from <em><strong>The Greatest American Hero<strong>_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
><em> I can't believe it myself;<em>  
><em> Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,<em>  
><em> Should've been somebody else.<em>

_ Believe it or not,_  
><em> I'm walkin' on air,<em>  
><em> I never thought I could feel so free;<em>  
><em> Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,<em>  
><em> Who could it be?<em>  
><em> Believe it or not, it's just me.<em>

_Just like the light of new day,_  
><em>It hit me from out of the blue;<em>  
><em>Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,<em>  
><em>Makin' all of my wishes come true.<em>

_Believe it or not,_  
><em>I'm walkin' on air,<em>  
><em>I never thought I could feel so free;<em>  
><em>Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,<em>  
><em>Who could it be?<em>  
><em>Believe it or not, it's just me.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ch. 4: Hatsu Hikō<span>_**

As Komaru "begged" her elder brother to do some "superhero posing", Naegi gave in and began to do some poses, which Komaru took pictures of him doing those poses, and while Komaru is doing things happily, an idea came to her and took out her video camera and asks him to pretend that he is "going to jump towards the window and attempt to fly", which Naegi stared wide-eyed, and she begged him again and he reluctantly obliges, so he opened the window and began running towards the window, stopping only when he is near the window.

As Komaru is recording the scene, Naegi wondered if this is okay, yet he wondered if he is doing this stupidly or not.

"_Wait...am I doing this is stupid?_"

After several takes, Komaru begged him to try it one more time, and Naegi did the routine one more time, and when he realized he is nearing the open window, he tried to stop but instead he accidentally jumped and there he went through the window and Komaru went towards the window, concerned to see her elder brother jumping out of the window, and when she looked outside, he stared wide-eyed to see the result, and is in a state of disbelief at what she just saw. Komaru started to wonder if there is magic involved or not as he pondered on whether to go outside and go after her brother or not.

"Now way...nii-san is...really FLYING...?"

**-x-**

At outer space, the UFO's scanners detected that the suit has been "activated", and the trio aliens realized that Naegi has finally used the suit, and both Seraphi and Ophani are eager to see how Naegi uses the suit, though Cherubi is distrustful towards the teen, still believing that he might use it for selfish gain, though Seraphi tries to assure to him that they made the right choice in choosing Naegi as its temporary bearer.

"My brethren...it has begun..."

"Eh?"

"What?"

"The boy has finally activated the suit...he is now flying..."

"My fellow brethren...is it really wise to let a mere boy use that suit? What if he ended up getting corrupted and..."

"Fear not, Cherubi...we have seen it...that boy has a pure heart..."

"And the moment he began using it for selfish gains..then we will confiscate it...so have faith in him..."

"Very well..."

Ophani then opens the opens the computer monitor to see what Naegi is doing, and as the footage becomes apparent, Cherubi is dumbstruck to see what came out though Seraphi watches on the footage in curiosity. He is intrigued at what would Naegi do now that he has tried out the item, which was a red suit, and looked forward in seeing what will become of Naegi once he figures out how the suit works. And since seeing Naegi's "good deed" before being selected at Hope's Peak Academy, he is confident that Naegi will use the costume in benevolent ways and not for selfish reasons.

**-x-**

Back at Earth, the scene shows that Naegi is flying in the air, still wearing the costume and is hovering erratically as he is panicking at the sudden turn of events, and he is wondering how and why he ended up in this kind of situation. Getting embroiled at the jewel thief incident at the bus before getting a recommendation at Hope's Peak Academy is one thing, but this one is far from what he expected, and seeing that he is quite above from the ground, he is starting to hyperventilate from the experience, and yet he is forced to look straight ahead, and had to use sheer will power to overcome this fright and try to get a proper landing.

"WWWWWHHHHOOOAAAAA! GGGGYYYAAAHHH!"

Naegi had to use his arms and hands as a "steering wheel" to navigate himself as he tried to avoid hitting several house roofs street posts, yet he suffered "bad luck" as he accidentally wrecked several TV antennas in the process, and he had no idea he has been flying over 10 blocks from his house and he started to suspect that this is due to the red suit he is wearing, and partially regretted putting it on, as he wished he wasn't in this kind of situation he is in right now, and started to pray that he wouldn't end up as a falling corpse.

After some three minutes he has reached a suburban subdivision and he is far from his home, and LUCKILY no one has noticed him, which is a good thing, yet soon some people would hear Naegi's screaming but by the time they looked, he is already gone due to him flying a bit fast, and assumed that it was just some "screaming kids" passing by and they would resumed their daily chores as if nothing happened.

**-x-**

At a dojo, **Kenichiro** is sitting, with Sakura Ohgami and Aoi Asahina also sitting in front of him and he is teaching the two girls the art of meditating, in which Ohgami learned well while Asahina is trying to get the hang of it, until she is startled by the screams of Naegi, slowly breaking off her concentration, in which Kenichiro friendly reprimanded her for not paying attention though she would tell him why.

"Huh? What's that screaming...?"

"Miss Asahina..."

"Yes...?"

"Please pay attention..."

"Sorry...I thought I heard..."

"Do not let anything distract you..."

"S-sorry..."

"Now...let us resume..."

As Kenichiro and Ohgami resumed meditating, Asahina was about to follow suit, but then saw Naegi flying past them, and though she failed to see his face, the sight of a "flying boy" caught her by surprise, and she panicked at the fact, in which she shrieked and there Ohgami asks what is wrong and she told her what she saw while pointing outside, though Ohgami did not see anything despite Asahina's insistence.

"Asahina...I do not see anything..."

"But I saw it! It flew past us!"

"I think you are seeing things..."

"I AM NOT!"

"Calm yourself, Asahina and..."

"But...but..."

"Relax..."

"...shall we resume, ladies...?"

**-x-**

At an intersection, Byakuya Togami was inside his limousine awaiting his driver who went to a public toilet, and as he is wondering what kept his driver long, he heard the sounds of Naegi's screaming and is annoyed at the "degenerative disturbance" of mere insignificant youths, and is about to call his driver via cellphone when he saw Naegi flying in the sky, passing by him and though he failed to see his face, he is rather shocked at seeing someone flying in a red suit and cape, and tried to comprehend what he just saw until his driver came back and noticed Togami's shock.

"Master Byakuya...sorry for the wait...huh?"

"..."

"Sir...is there something wrong?"

"Did...did you see that?"

"Huh?"

"See what?"

"A flying...never mind...just drive me home..."

"Yes, sir..."

Togami thinks he is having a stressful day and ordered his driver to take him home as he wanted to take a rest and hoped that he is just seeing things, as he refused to believe that he had actually seen someone flying, and the limousine drives away, and Togami asks his driver why he had taken so long to use a public bathroom in whioch the driver said it is due to the long queue as there were many men using it, and soon the scene shifts away from the limousine.

**-x-**

Somewhere else, the Crazy Diamond Gang were having a meeting, with the gang are happy to see Mondo Owada showing up and is pleased that his second-in-command, **Takemichi Yukimaru** is keeping the biker gang in check and out of trouble, and there the biker gang asked him how he is doing at Hope's Peak Academy and there Ohwada explained that he had made new friends and being a student there is not so bad, in which he said that he will be sporadically be away from the biker gang's activity for at least three years, and assured to them that once he graduated, he will return to the gang full time.

"...and that's that..."

"Oh, looks like you couldn't participate in our activities..."

"Only temporarily...of course I'll show up once in a while..."

"We'll be fine, boss...I'll keep the gang together until you come back full time..."

"Yeah...Yukimaru is a good stand-in as temporary boss..."

"Oi, Yukimaru...don't let me down..."

"I won't!"

"Good..."

By then the gang heard a loud screaming until they saw Naegi flying past them and yet they failed to see his face, but seeing him flying out of the blue was unexpected, and unacceptable to them, and even Ohwada was shocked to see this and the gang suggested that they follow the flying Naegi, and the gang boarded their motorcycles and began chasing their target, wanting to find out who it is and how he is able to fly so fast, having seen him wearing a red suit, a white belt and a cape.

"Oi...did you...see that...?"

"A UFO!"

"Seriously?"

"Let's go after it!"

"Yeah...this is a good scoop!"

"Oi...follow me! And see what it looked like!"

"We're in!"

"Yee-hah! A real alien!"

"Can it! We don't know if it's an alien or not!"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Naegi is trying to find a way to lower himself to the ground without getting himself hurt, panicking further at the thought of getting hit by any speeding vehicle and did not wish to die so young, and as he is using his arms to navigate himself, he managed to lower himself to a degree but is still quite high from the ground, but as he looked straight, he realized that he is heading straight towards a dead-end wall, and he tried to avoid it to no avail as he crashed straight towards the wall face-first and then fell in to a garbage bin, and the impact causes the cover to shut, hitting his head and he fell inside the bin as the cover closes, and by then the Crazy Diamond Gang arrived, thinking that he is not here though Ohwada was sure he heard Naegi screaming at the vicinity.

"Oi..."

"A dead end..."

"He's gone..."

"Who was that?"

"How did he fly?"

"I think it's a UFO..."

"Moron! He looked human...and he's wearing some Superman-like costume...Let's keep looking!"

"I wonder how he do that..."

After a minute the Crazy Diamond Gang decided to leave the area, and a minute later Naegi emerged, and thankfully he wasn't hurt and the bin was empty, thus no scent of garbage covered him and he wobbled away from the dead end alley, and he wondered how to get back home seeing he is only wearing the red suit and has no money to get a ride, slowly assuming that this situation he is in is due to bad luck.

"_This is really a bad day for me...why did I ended up here...damn this suit...it seemed to have doubled my bad luck...!_"

But his situation got worse as an ambulance came passing by, and seeing Naegi emerging from the garbage bin, and wearing a a costume, they assumed that the teen is a "nutcase in cosplay" and approached him, and there Naegi thinks he could get help and asks him if they could give him a ride home explaining that he "flew here by accident", in which the paramedics assumed that he is a "psychiatric case" and they puts on the strait jacket and loaded him inside the ambulance and proceeded to head towards the nearest mental hospital.

"Okay..."

"Put this on..."

"Wait!"

"Easy...we won't hurt you..."

"But I'm not a psychopath!"

"Nice costume...you'll surely scare kids instead of attracting them...and it's not even Halloween..."

"But I came here by accident...I flew and..."

"Yeah, right...and I'm **Doraemon**...and you're **Nobita**..."

"Let's go..."

"WWAAAHHH! IT'S A MISUNDERSTANDING! I'M NOT A NUT CASE!"

However, the scene was witnessed by Kyoko Kirigiri, who saw Naegi flying before landing bad and being dragged away inside the ambulance, and seeing his face, Kirigiri wondered how and why Naegi managed to do such feat, and seeing that he is presumed to be a nutcase, she decided to follow the ambulance and see if she could get Naegi out so she can get some answers from him and explain why he did such questionable feats.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued…<em>**

Hope you like this chapter as Naegi finally shows what the "red suit" does, and this resulted in some hilarious situations which eventually LANDED him in a heap of trouble as he gets carried away by paramedics, though it did shows some of the Danganronpa casts, who failed to see Naegi's face when he passed by them.

Kirigiri is the only one who saw him and now she is pondering on whether to bail him out or not, given that she is curious to get some answers from him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview:<em>**

The next chapter will show you the situation Naegi is in as he is ADMITTED to a PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL, and Kirigiri attempts to bail him out, where hilarity ensues as Naegi is forced to rely on the red suits' power to get himself and Kirigiri out of the mess they are in.

Reviews are welcome and let me know what you think of this fic so far...

See you in 3 weeks...

:)


	5. Hospital Hysteria

_**The Greatest Japanese Hero**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_

**Danganronpa** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche_  
><em>**The Greatest American Hero** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

><p>First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, and I was surprised to get a many as 6 reviews, and I am pleased and glad that you liked it, and I'll do my best to make this story exciting for you readers out there as the next chapters come in and keep you glued in to your seats.<p>

Last chapter ended up in a cliffhanger after Naegi accidentally jumped off the window, and in this chapter you will get to see what has happen to Naegi after putting on the red suit and jumped out of the window, so expect a lot of comic moments to happen as soon as you read this chapter below, while various Danganronpa characters appear in some key parts of this chapter.

Also, I was supposed to upload this chapter in 3 weeks, but managed to get an open schedule so as a pre-Christmas treat, I'm bringing in this earlier...

* * *

><p>At a stadium in Tokyo the place is jam-packed with teenagers as they are here to watch the live performance of the idol group which included <strong>Sayaka Maizono<strong>, and as the audience are patiently awaiting the idol, the scene shifts to the dressing room where Sayaka Maizono and her idol group are getting ready, and Maizono is looking forward as she expects Naegi to watch her performance live, and she hoped to see him there after the performance and her idol bandmates noticed her bright attitude and began asking her why she is in such high spirits.

"Sayaka!"

"Wow...you looked upbeat..."

"Guess you're beaming with confidence..."

"Yeah...looks like it..."

"Really? Thanks!"

"Looks like we're going to have a blast today..."

"Let's give our all!"

"And give out our best performance!"

"Right on!"

"Okay then, we're going to pull off a good performance!"

By then the idol band's talent manager came and told the five girls to get ready, and the girls leave the dressing room as they head for the stage to give their best performance to the audiences while Maizono is expecting Naegi to be there, unaware that he is currently having problems of his own and too preoccupied that he seemed to forget about the idol performance that he is supposed to go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Believe It Or Not<strong>_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
>(Opening Song from <em><strong>The Greatest American Hero<strong>_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
><em> I can't believe it myself;<em>  
><em> Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,<em>  
><em> Should've been somebody else.<em>

_ Believe it or not,_  
><em> I'm walkin' on air,<em>  
><em> I never thought I could feel so free;<em>  
><em> Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,<em>  
><em> Who could it be?<em>  
><em> Believe it or not, it's just me.<em>

_Just like the light of new day,_  
><em>It hit me from out of the blue;<em>  
><em>Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,<em>  
><em>Makin' all of my wishes come true.<em>

_Believe it or not,_  
><em>I'm walkin' on air,<em>  
><em>I never thought I could feel so free;<em>  
><em>Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,<em>  
><em>Who could it be?<em>  
><em>Believe it or not, it's just me.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ch. 5: Byōin no hisuterī<span>_**

Much later, the audience roared in applause as the idol band appeared and Maizono greeted them and thanks them for attending and after a few minutes of brief words, she then began dancing as the music starts to play, and with her idol bandmates dancing and providing back-up vocals, Maizono began to sing as she began singing the song "**Black Bullet**".

~x

_hibiware koware yuku sekai wa hateshinaku_  
><em>michi naru souzou ga ima chitsujo o nakushiteru<em>  
><em>kasaneau itami ga kurikaesu genjitsu<em>  
><em>kimi to no mainichi ga sono yami ni mi o nageta<em>

_sashishimeshita michi o kagayakasetai kara_  
><em>kuroi kono juudan ga ima subete o uchinuku<em>

_akaku moeru sono manazashi ni atsuku hibiku inochi no kodou_  
><em>tsuyoku fukaku tsuranuite yuku shinjitsu o (black and red bullet!)<em>  
><em>kizu darake no kokoro moyashite kimi to asu o kirihirakitai<em>  
><em>kono karada ni subete o komete tatakau yo black and red bullet!<em>  
><em>kibou o shinjite<em>

_hagukumi kowasareta kanashii sono kioku_  
><em>tenishita kono karada itsukara iki hisometa<em>  
><em>mugen ni tachitsukushi sagashiteta yuuki wa<em>  
><em>chiisana kimi no naka ni yawarakaku yadotteta<em>

_katachi o nakushiteku aimai na shinri ni_  
><em>tachimukau sono seigi o mamotte ikiru kara<em>

_kimi to tobou hatenai yume ni mukau kokoro shinzoku no kaze_  
><em>motto hayaku uchiyabutteku genkai o (black and red bullet!)<em>  
><em>kizu darake no kokoro o daite tsumugu asu o hikiyoseru kara<em>  
><em>itsuka kitto tadoritsukeru yo sei mo shi mo black and red bullet!<em>  
><em>koeta sono saki ni<em>

_akaku sunda hitomi wa yagate toraete yuku mujou yami o_  
><em>dakara boku wa tonari ni iru yo itsu no hi mo<em>  
><em>kizu darake no kokoro o moyashite kimi to asu o kirihirakitai<em>  
><em>kono omoi ni subete o komete tsuranukou<em>

_akaku moeru sono manazashi ni atsuku hibiku inochi no kodou_  
><em>tsuyoku fukaku tsuranuite yuku shinjitsu o (black and red bullet!)<em>  
><em>kizu darake no kokoro o daite tsumugu asu o hikiyoseru kara<em>  
><em>kono karada ni subete o komete tatakau yo black and red bullet!<em>  
><em>kibou o shinjite<em>

~x

The audience clapped and applauded and the girls are pleased with the performance, but Maizono noticed that Naegi was nowhere to be found and assumed that he is among the large crowd and thinks he is there so she continued the music number and the idol band began singing another song much to the audiences' delight, and yet Maizono is unaware of the plight that Naegi is in at the moment.

**-x-**

Inside the ambulance, Naegi was pleading with the paramedics that he is not a "nutcase" and insisted that he is a sane person, though the paramedics ignored him as they drove towards Tokyo Mental Hospital, and they were just doing their jobs, as they believed that no one in the right mind would go out the streets wearing a "pair of pajamas with a cape" and emerging from the garbage bin and stating that "he can fly", and that was enough proof, for the paramedics, at least, to assume that Naegi is a "nut case".

"Please, you got to believe me!"

"..."

"..."

"I'm not a psycho!"

"Sure...and I'm Norma Bates..."

"And I'm Jason Voorhees..."

"I tell you I'm not crazy! Please!"

"Shut the hell up, you wannabe..."

"We're not gonna get fooled by a crazy kid..."

Not far behind, Kirigiri is riding a taxi and is following the ambulance as she kept a sharp eye at the ambulance as she is sure that Naegi is inside there and still recalling how she saw Naegi flying before making a rough landing, she is determined to get him out of there and get answers straight from him and see where this lead to, and since meeting him at Hope's Peak Academy, she is sure that Naegi is not a "nut case" and is preparing herself to come up with an alibi so that she could convince the hospital officials that Naegi is not a "psychiatric threat" to society.

"_Naegi-kun...when I get you out...you'll tell me how and why you pulled off such a stunt..._"

As the ambulance entered the hospital grounds, the paramedics escorted Naegi inside the hospital and the teen insisted that he is not insane, though his pleas were ignored and he is placed in a ward still tied in his strait jacket and soon he is approached by other psychiatric patients and "socializing" with him, as if they are getting friendly with him though this only caused Naegi to get scared at them and the thought of being "locked inside" the mental hospital would add more to his discomfort.

"Hi.."

"Hi..."

"..."

"I'm Stallone...you can call me Rambo..."

"And I'm Schwarzenegger...the Terminator..."

"!"

"I will shoot you with my bow and arrow..."

"Hasta la vista, baby..."

You can hear Naegi screaming in fear as she tries to get away from the two mentally-ill patients while the nurses there simply ignored him, and after several minutes of being holed up inside the ward, a pair of paramedics came and escorted Naegi out and removed his strait jacket which the teen thought that he is set to go free but instead he is taken inside a doctor's clinic where a psychiatrist is there and Naegi is placed there as the psychiatrist began interviewing Naegi and asks him a few questions, like why he is dressed in a red pajamas and a cape, and there Naegi thought carefully on how to answer them without giving the psychiatrist the impression to think he is a nut case.

"Hello..."

"Um...hello."

"You're name, please..."

"Uh...Mako Nagi..."

"Nagi, hmm..."

"Can you tell us why you're dressed like that?"

"Well, you see..."

"I'm listening..."

Naegi came up with an alibi that he is attending a cosplay convention and claimed that he was robbed and left in an alley where the paramedics found him, and the psychiatrist asks the paramedics who picked up Naegi and asks them about it, and the paramedics claim that they only found him coming out of the garbage bin and insisted that he is a young nutcase, which Naegi denies it, and after a few minutes, the psychiatrist believes the paramedics and has Naegi confined, and the teen protested until he is taken away by paramedics and had him lay on a stretcher and has his wrist tied on the bars, and he is placed at the hallway while awaiting the doctors' orders to move him to a private room.

By then Kirigiri arrived and saw Naegi's state and she approached him where Naegi saw her and asks for her help, explaining the situation she is in and there Kirigiri felt that she has to help him bail out and she looked around to see if there is a doctor she could talk to, and by then the male nurses came and one of them is about to administer an injection with a sedative on him and Kirigiri told the nurse that Naegi is a sane person and stated that there may be a misunderstanding, but the male nurse refused to listen, insisting that Naegi is a nutcase and needs to be confined here.

"Sir...I think there's a mistake..."

"..."

"I know this person..."

"So do I..."

"But he's not insane..."

"Says the one who saw a snake on a plane...he's crazy and there's no doubt about it..."

"My friend is not crazy!"

"No can do...please step aside..."

As Kirigiri stood her ground to defend Naegi, another male nurse came and pushes her back as the other nurse is ready to inject Naegi, and seeing this causes the "Luckster" to panic and struggles to break free, and in a stroke of luck, he managed to free his right arm, and the nurse grapples with the teen, before Naegi frees his other arm and the nurse who is restraining Kirigiri joins in to restrain Naegi, and the teen struggled to fight back, and unintentionally pushes the two nurses back, sending them careening against the nurse station, knocking down a few staff members, and Naegi gets up and approached Kirigiri, and there she asks him what is going on and why did he ended up getting here.

But before he could come up with an explanation, several male nurses came and are about to gang up on Naegi, but Kirigiri picks up a fire extinguisher and sprayed it on the nurses, disorienting them and she motions Naegi to run, but then several more hospital staff members came and blocked the exits, and this prompted Naegi to urge Kirigiri to follow her upstairs as the two teens entered the fire exit and went upward, heading for the rooftop and then saw a rope which he then tied the doors together to buy them time.

As Naegi looked around and went to the edge, he realized that they are eight floors up from the ground and he thinks carefully on how to get themselves out, while Kirigiri asks him what he has gotten himself in to, Naegi got an idea though this would cause her some distress, yet this is the only way to get themselves out even though he didn't like this knowing that this would put themselves in danger.

"Kirigiri-san..."

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"..."

"Please tell me..."

"Okay...I trust you..."

"Then hop on my back!"

"?"

Although suspicious at what Naegi is suggesting, she reluctantly did as she is told, as she straddled on his back and there Naegi took a few steps back and then ran towards the roof's edge, and Kirigiri thinks he is about to jump, and as she is about to let go, Naegi jumped and to her surprise, they are flying to the air, and Kirigiri is surprised as hell at the situation they are in, seeing that they are too high from the ground, and she held onto him so as not to let go, but because Naegi is trying to control the flight, she ended up struggling to stay on his back as they began flying erratically in both directions, and Kirigiri began screaming at the position she is in.

"WWWHHHOOAAA!"

"KKKKYYYAAAHHHH!"

"WWWHHHOOAAAA! AAAIIEEEE!"

"KKKKYYAAAHHH! NAEGI-KUN!"

"HOLD ON TO ME!"

"KKKYYYAAAHHH! WHAT DID YOU GET ME IN TO?!"

"TRUST ME ON THIS!"

"KKKKYYYYAAHHHH!"

As the two teens are struggling to stay airborne, Kirigiri saw Naegi is about to crash towards a huge billboard and screamed, grabbing his hair and accidentally steered themselves upward and narrowly evaded it but then she held on to dear life as she is about to fall, and the two teens are flying in a zigzag motion and both ended up in a suburban place where Naegi passed by earlier, in which he was seen by some onlookers before.

**-x-**

At the dojo, Kenichiro is sitting, with Sakura Ohgami and Aoi Asahina also sitting in front of him and he is teaching the two girls the art of meditating, in which Asahina was about to get over what she saw earlier and is trying to meditate again, until she is startled by the screams of Naegi, slowly breaking off her concentration, and she saw him again flying and this time with a "passenger" in which it freaked her out and screamed and Ohgami tried to calm her down.

"KKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"Asahina, what's wrong?"

"I saw it! A flying person!"

"But I don't..."

"But I saw it!"

"You must be seeing things..."

"Ahhh..."

"Asahina! Get a hold of yourself! Asahina!"

Asahina fainted from shock and Ohgami tried to wake her up, all the while Kenichiro sighed as he is about to have a rather "stressful" day.

**-x-**

At an intersection, Byakuya Togami was inside his limousine awaiting his driver who went to a public toilet, due to having an "upset stomach", and as he is wondering what kept his driver long, he heard the sounds of Naegi's screaming and this time accompanied by Kirigiri's scream, in which he is annoyed at the "degenerative disturbance" of mere insignificant youths, and is about to call his driver via cellphone when he saw Naegi and Kirigiri flying in the sky, passing by him and though he failed to see their faces, and Togami is again shocked at seeing someone flying in a red suit and cape, with a passenger and tried to comprehend what he just saw until his driver came back and noticed Togami's shock.

"Byakuya-sama? Are you okay?"

"D-did you see that?"

"Eh? See what?"

"A flying object!"

"Sorry...I did not notice..."

"J-just get me home...!"

"Sir?"

"JUST GET ME HOME, DAMN IT!"

Togami is getting stressed at what he saw just now and is thinking that he is "losing his mind" and ordered his driver to take him home NOW, in which the driver did.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, Yasuhiro Hagakure is meeting with his mom, **Hiroko**, and there he gave her some money he owed her and asks what "fortune telling" he has, in which he stated that something will appear "out of the ordinary", and though Hiroko scoffed at the fortune reading, her opinion towards her son changed when she saw Naegi and Kirigiri flying, and screaming, and Hiroko stared in shock, her cigarette dropped from her mouth as Hagakure also saw it and is astounded that his fortune reading came true.

"Whoa..."

"..."

"Mom?"

"Your fortune reading did came true, son..."

"Y-yeah..."

"Then you really have a talent..."

"Uh..."

"Get me home, son..."

**-x-**

Somewhere else, the Crazy Diamond Gang were having a meeting, in which they are still debating on whether they saw earlier is a flying UFO or not, and Yukimaru is sure that he saw an alien though Ohwada is still unsure if it is a UFO or not and tries to calm down his biker gang from acting "out of control" alien chasers.

"I tell you, Ohwada-sama! It was a UFO!"

"Oi...calm down, Yukimaru...you're creeping me out!"

"But boss..."

"We don't know if it's a UFO or not..."

"But we saw it...you even saw it..."

"That's right, boss..."

"We all saw it..."

"And we're gonna catch it if we see it again..."

By then the gang heard a loud screaming until they saw Naegi and Kirigiri flying past them and yet they failed to see their faces, but seeing him flying out of the blue with a "passenger" was unexpected, and unacceptable to them, and even Ohwada was shocked to see this and the gang suggested that they follow the flying Naegi, and the gang boarded their motorcycles and began chasing their target, wanting to find out who it is and how he is able to fly so fast, and having seen a "passenger" with him, they assumed that it was a victim and they head out to rescue her.

Meanwhile, Naegi is trying to find a way to lower himself to the ground without getting himself hurt, and with Kirigiri "on board", things didn't help and with the fast flying, Kirigiri was panicking further at the thought of getting hit by any speeding vehicle and did not wish to die so young, and as she is using Naegi's hair as a "steering wheel" to navigate their flying, and there Naegi managed to lower himself to a degree but is still quite high from the ground, but as he looked straight, he realized that he is heading straight towards a dead-end wall, and he panicked and went downward, landing on a dump truck which was empty.

Naegi hit head-first, but Kirigiri was relatively unharmed, and there the Crazy Diamond Gang passed by thinking that their target is quite ahead of them not noticing the dump truck where Naegi and Kirigiri landed.

"After it!"

"We're getting close to them!"

"I got a camera!"

"We'll sell it to the highest TV network!"

"We're gonna make money!"

"UFO! UFO!"

"Oi, calm down, will you?"

"Call the Men In Black!"

After that, Naegi and Kirigiri got out and Naegi was catching his breath as he had a HELL of a flight, though Kirigiri was in a state of shock yet managed to keep her composure and he asks her to loan him some money so he could take a taxi in which he did, and soon he boarded a taxi and went home.

Several minutes later, Kirigiri arrived home and when she sat on the sofa, she cried as she had an experience that she would never, ever forget, and it seemed to have traumatized her a bit as she didn't expect something LIKE THAT to happen.

**-x-**

Later Naegi arrived home and got off the taxi, where the driver stared incredulously thinking Naegi was a "whacko" wearing a "pajamas with a cape", and as he entered, he is greeted with a shocked Komaru and there she asks him what happened, and Naegi told Komaru to ask later as he head for his room to get a grip on himself as he stared at the mirror and glanced at the "red suit" he is wearing. He sighed as he felt that the "red suit" gave him BAD LUCK, and is now thinking of getting rid of it but then he wondered if he should do this since he recalled what the aliens told him.

By then, his cellphone rang and he answered it and was shocked as the caller turns out to be Maizono and asked him if he watched her live performance, and Naegi chuckled as he has to think of an alibi on why he wasn't there earlier.

"Hello, Naegi-kun!"

"M-Maizono-san?"

"Hello, Naegi-kun? Are you okay?"

"Uh..."

"You seemed to be out of breath..."

"..."

"We're you able to attend to my band's live concert?"

"Um...you see..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued…<em>**

Hope you like this chapter as this ends the first arc about the "red suit", with Naegi managing to get out of the mental hospital thanks in part to Kirigiri's help and the "red suit", from this point on, Naegi will have to decide on what to do with it, and that's where the story sets in and what adventures would befall Naegi and how this would affect the "Luckster" in the days to come.

Another **Danganronpa: Another Episode** character made an appearance, and this one is Hagakure's mom, **Hiroko**, and though her appearance was brief, she still plays a part being that of Hagakure's mom.

Also, Kirigiri seemed to act OOC (out of character) as she screamed most of the chapter holding onto Naegi while they were flying despite her being the most composed character in the game and anime. Let me know if you liked it or not...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview:<em>**

The next chapter will open the FIRST major story arc, as it involves Sayaka Maizono, in which her status as an idol would put her in danger and Naegi would be involved being a friend to her and the object of media question in regards to their relationship...

Reviews are welcome and let me know what you think of this fic so far...

See you in 3 weeks...

:)


	6. EXTRA Chapter

_**The Greatest Japanese Hero**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_

**Danganronpa** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche_  
><em>**The Greatest American Hero** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

><p>First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, and I'm happy with the reception and I promise to keep you Danganronpa fans entertained and will make syre you'll enjoy this fic.<p>

As stated in the last chapter, I said that the next chapter will start the first major story arc, yet I'm still in the process of tweaking the storyline and instead it will be launched on the first week of January 2015, so for now, as a Christmas gift, here's is a FILLER chapter that will take place after the end of last chapter, which will also show what Naegi's life is before receiving the "red suit".

* * *

><p>Later Naegi arrived home and got off the taxi, where the driver stared incredulously thinking Naegi was a "whacko" wearing a "pajamas with a cape", and as he entered, he is greeted with a shocked Komaru and there she asks him what happened, and Naegi told Komaru to ask later as he head for his room to get a grip on himself as he stared at the mirror and glanced at the "red suit" he is wearing. He sighed as he felt that the "red suit" gave him BAD LUCK, and is now thinking of getting rid of it but then he wondered if he should do this since he recalled what the aliens told him.<p>

By then, his cellphone rang and he answered it and was shocked as the caller turns out to be Maizono and asked him if he watched her live performance, and Naegi chuckled as he has to think of an alibi on why he wasn't there earlier.

"Hello, Naegi-kun!"

"M-Maizono-san?"

"Hello, Naegi-kun? Are you okay?"

"Uh..."

"You seemed to be out of breath..."

"..."

"We're you able to attend to my band's live concert?"

"Um...you see..."

Outside Naegi's room, Komaru is eavesdropping as she listens to her elder brother trying to come up with an alibi on why he failed to see her live concert, unaware that Naegi had a run-in at Tokyo Mental Hospital while still curious as to why her elder brother was able to fly while wearing the "red suit" and now she wants to knows why he did such a questionable feat, as she listens in on the conversation.

"Eh? You had an emergency errand?"

"Yeah...mom asked me to do something...it was sudden...it was out of my control..."

"I see..."

"I'm really sorry...I really wanted to watch your live gig..."

"No problem...you can watch the telecast tonight..."

"I see..."

"So no problem..."

"Thanks..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Believe It Or Not<strong>_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
>(Opening Song from <em><strong>The Greatest American Hero<strong>_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
><em> I can't believe it myself;<em>  
><em> Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,<em>  
><em> Should've been somebody else.<em>

_ Believe it or not,_  
><em> I'm walkin' on air,<em>  
><em> I never thought I could feel so free;<em>  
><em> Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,<em>  
><em> Who could it be?<em>  
><em> Believe it or not, it's just me.<em>

_Just like the light of new day,_  
><em>It hit me from out of the blue;<em>  
><em>Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,<em>  
><em>Makin' all of my wishes come true.<em>

_Believe it or not,_  
><em>I'm walkin' on air,<em>  
><em>I never thought I could feel so free;<em>  
><em>Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,<em>  
><em>Who could it be?<em>  
><em>Believe it or not, it's just me.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Extra Chapter<br>_**

Komaru listens on as Naegi came up with an alibi on why he failed to go to Maizono's live gig, and Komaru can tell that her elder brother is lying yet she understood why he said that as it wouldn't be believable to hear that he went "flying" around town with a "red suit" and a cape and decided to secretly enter his room, and saw that Naegi is still wearing the suit and cape, while "explaining" to Maizono why he failed to attend and watch her live performance.

"Eh? You had an emergency errand?"

"Yeah...mom asked me to do something...it was sudden...it was out of my control..."

"I see..."

"I'm really sorry...I really wanted to watch your live gig..."

"No problem...you can watch the telecast tonight..."

"I see..."

"So no problem..."

"Thanks..."

Naegi made it appeared that his mom had him do an "emergency errand" and lost track of time and thus missed her performance, and LUCKILY she took his words believing that he is telling the truth and assured to him that it is no big deal and said that a telecast would be aired tonight and Naegi said that he looked forward to watching the telecast tonight and thanked her for understanding. After that the two teens chatted so more before cutting the line, and as Naegi turns around, he was startled to see Komaru standing behind her and she is giving him an odd look.

"Onii-chan..."

"Ah! Komaru!"

"Um..."

"Ah...you see..."

"Onii-chan..."

"Yes...?"

"I want to ask you something..."

"..."

Komaru asks Naegi what happened as he was away for more than an hour, in which Naegi realizes that he was away that long and realized that he is still wearing the "red suit", and Komaru told him that she saw him actually flying and he sighed as he had no choice but to tell her what really happened in which she assured that he can keep a secret, and seeing that she is sincere, he decided to tell her what happened while he "went outside".

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes...that's what happened..."

"You actually flew around town in that get-up?"

"Yes..."

"Has anyone saw you?"

"Hopefully not..."

"I see..."

"..."

Komaru stared wide-eyed and is shocked at hearing what her elder brother told her, and she realized that Naegi received something that shouldn't be taken lightly and asks him what he intends to do with the "red suit", in which he is unsure on what to say as he has no idea what to do at this point onward due to the events being too sudden while pointing out that Tokyo Mental Hospital might sent out a picture of him to the streets and this would be problematic if ambulances happened to see him and they may pick him up.

Naegi sees the point and told Komaru to step out of his room as he is going to remove the "red suit" which she did so, and soon Naegi is dressed in his normal clothes and went to the living room to join his parents as they are preparing dinner, when a knock on the door is heard and Mrs. Naegi answer it and it was one of the paramedics from Tokyo Mental Hospital and there he showed to Mrs. Naegi the picture of Naegi and stated that the person on the picture was an "escaped nutcase" and told her to report to him if she encountered this person and she nodded before closing the door and there she asked Naegi if he got involved with THIS which he shook his head in denial.

"WHAT? NO! I'M NOT!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"I had to ask...the picture that the paramedic showed me looked exactly like you, Makoto..."

"I assure you, mom...they got the wrong guy!"

"Really, son...?"

"Really!"

"Hmm..."

Mr. Naegi stared in surprise after hearing from his wife that someone who resembled his son was a subject of a manhunt from Tokyo Mental Hospital while Mrs. Naegi repeated asked her son if he is the one who is the subject of manhunt and Naegi managed to convince his parents that he is not the one being hunted with Komaru supporting him and soon the conversation ended and the family decided to have dinner in which the others agreed, and they all ate their dinner and after that, they began bonding until later, in which everyone went to bed and Naegi is inside his room, staring at the "red suit" and cape, wondering what to do with it and slowly recalled Hagakure's fortune reading in which he slowly realized that some of it were coming true.

"_Hagakure's fortune came true...and this thing caused me a lot of trouble...!_"

Naegi then looked back at the time when he lived an ordinary life, in which things were normal around him even when Komaru was born, and from then on his life was truly ordinary and that things went throughout his life, the ups and down, the good luck and bad luck, and though these events that struck were deemed normal, Naegi once asked himself if his life would get something extraordinary, and though it was wishful thinking, his wish partially came true, though in a series of "random luck", mostly bad ones.

He had a series of bad lucks which ranged from unfortunate events, such as unfortunate moments, and among them being held hostage in a bus several weeks back, but then there are good ones such as nursing an injured crane and setting it free a year ago during his final year at junior high, which led to Sayaka Maizono meeting him and became acquaintances and led him to watch her live performances, becoming friends with a popular idol.

Then another life-changing moment came when he received a letter stating that he was chosen to become a student at Hope's Peak Academy, in which he is surprised knowing that it was a prestigious academy and he got in for free, and his family became proud of him and yet he is unsure if he could really make a difference there and he would soon receive the title of "Super High School-level Luckster". However, his optimism would help him push through as this helped him make new friends and is doing well enough that he adjusted to his new school life.

But now, after accidentally got drunk during a social party, he encountered an UFO where one of the humanoid aliens "bestowed" him box which houses the "red suit" and cape, and just earlier he tested the suit which for him, landed in a series of misfortunes, such as flying for over 20 minutes, getting detained at the Tokyo mental Hospital for nearly an hour, and is forced to escape by flying again which he wondered if he was seen by passerby.

Sighing, and getting stressed, he went to the rooftop of his house, holding the "red suit" and shouted at the skies, thinking that the UFO can hear him, in which he shouted in frustration.

"WHY DID YOU GIVE ME THIS SUIT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! WHY CHOSE ME TO WIELD THIS THING?!"

However, misfortune struck him as the neighbors were roused by Naegi's screaming and they opened the window and screamed back at Naegi, threatening him with retaliation if he doesn't stop shouting, as the time now is 23:00, and Naegi sweat-dropped upon realizing what he just did.

"HEY!"

"IT'S MIDNIGHT, DAMN YOU!"

"GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!"

"STOP MAKING SUCH A RUCKUS"

"GO HOME OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL SHOOT YOU WITH MY SHOTGUN!"

"GO TO HELL!"

"BLASTED DELINQUENT!"

Naegi sighed as he realized that what he just did was useless and retreated to his room, puts away the "red suit" and forces himself to sleep, unaware that he is being "monitored" by the three humanoid aliens who are stationed at outer space.

**-x-**

At her house, Kyoko Kirigiri is still awake, having trouble getting to sleep because of the incident earlier in the day as the memory of what she experienced was till fresh on her mind and couldn't stop thinking about Naegi wearing the "red suit", flying, being able to fight off several psychiatric nurses and ending up flying again and landed on a dump truck.

For Kirigiri, she couldn't believe all of this and tried to think of a logical answer as to why she experienced something out of the ordinary and why Naegi could do such a feat, but in the end she couldn't come up with one and had to force herself to go to sleep.

**-x-**

At outer space, just within Earth's solar system, Ophani, Seraphi and Cherubi are watching Naegi on the ship's monitors, and there Ophani saw Naegi struggling to come to terms of the "red suit" he received, while Cherubi acts as the "critic", having seen how Naegi first use the suit by flying, which seemingly caught some of the passerby's attentions, though Seraphi assured to his comrades that Naegi can handle the pressure and it is normal for the teen to get confused at first but will eventually come to appreciate the "gift" he received.

"Ophani...Seraphi..."

"Yes, Cherubi..."

"What is troubling you, my friend...?"

"That boy...he...I believed he misused the suit..."

"No need to be alarmed..."

"Yes...it was his first try..."

"But he..."

"It is alright..."

"There's no need to worry..."

While Cherubi remained skeptical about Naegi possessing the "red suit" and Ophani feeling concerned about the teen being under pressure, Seraphi again assured to them that they made the right choice in choosing someone who would use the "red suit" and use it for benevolent purposes, confident that Naegi will come to understand why he was chosen to receive such a powerful weapon and use it for the benefit of his fellow humans, knowing that Naegi is a down-to-earth being who never thought of using it for selfish reasons.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, the time now is midnight, and the streets are already cleared of people and thus no nighttime activities are present in which it was relatively peaceful, and the scene shifts to the train track in the middle of town, and there the scene shifts to the ground where the "instruction book" that Naegi unknowingly dropped is seen, in which it went unnoticed by most passerby until someone came and picked it up, where the scene shifts up and the person who picked up the book is revealed to be **Nagito Komaeda**, and he smirked sarcastically seeing that he picked up a "lucky charm".

"_Another "lucky day" for me..._"

After reading the contents, seeing that the words shown were of "alien alphabet", Nagito sighed but for some reason he opted not to throw the book away and decided to keep it as he has nothing else to do and continued on being a drifter as he walked the streets unmindful of the time of the night and wondered what awaits him in the coming days.

**-x-**

Somewhere, the scene shifts to what appeared to be a secret laboratory, where the scene shifts to a lab room where a high school student is strapped and is being "experimented" on where the teenager, identified as **Hajime Hinata**, is screaming in agony as he was being experimented on, and it is revealed that he was also a student at Hope's Peak Academy, but in a "reserve course" because he lacked a "talent" and someone tricked him into accepting an offer so he would "gain" a title which Hajime agreed, but would soon learn that he was tricked into becoming an unwilling guinea pig and soon the experiment ended, where the scientists saw the success of their work.

"It worked!"

"A success!"

"Now we have our "trump card"!"

"We can learn the secrets from Hope's Peak Academy!"

"And once we got the secret, we can create our own academy to rival that of Hope's Peak!"

"And this guinea pig will be our ticket!"

"Right!"

"Come forth, you guinea pig!"

Soon Hajime emerged from the lab room becoming a different person, who now glanced menacingly and was given the new name of **Izuru Kamukura**.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued…<em>**

Hope you like this chapter as this ends the first arc about the "red suit", though naegi had some brief issues about the events that happened, though he narrowly escaped being seen by a patrolling paramedic who is looking for him.

At the time being, Komaru is the first person who knows about naegi doing the "flying thing" and promises to keep it a secret, though the next chapters will gradually lets other characters in on naegi's secret.

Two of the **Danganronpa 2** characters made cameo appearances here, and though at this point their roles are still unknown, this would foreshadow them becoming "threats" to Naegi in future chapters. They are:

- Nagito Komaeda

- Hajime Hinata/Izuru Kamukura

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview:<em>**

The next chapter will open the FIRST major story arc, as it involves Sayaka Maizono, in which her status as an idol would put her in danger and Naegi would be involved being a friend to her and the object of media question in regards to their relationship...


	7. A Date With An Idol

_**The Greatest Japanese Hero**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_

**Danganronpa** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche_  
><em>**The Greatest American Hero** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

><p>Happy new year!<p>

Welcome to 2015!

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter even though it only got a few reviews despite having more than 10 followers and favorites. Now to see if the reception is good enough and if this chapter is well-received or not, but I'll do my best to make this story exciting for you readers out there.

We are now commencing on the first story arc, and this will involve Sayaka Maizono as she gets to hang out with Naegi and this will attract a "minor villain" who intends to become a foil to the developing relationship between Naegi and Maizono, though Kyoko Kirigiri gets involved in certain moments in this first arc.

* * *

><p>The scene shows that Naegi is walking towards Hope's Peak Academy and he appeared to be a bit weary given the recent events, and he wished that what happened recently is only a dream, but he couldn't deny the experience he felt after putting on the <span>red suit<span>, then he ended up flying and landed on a dead-end wall, being picked up by paramedics after deeming him a nut case and narrowly escaped.

Now he has to keep things under wrap as Kirigiri is the first person to know of his "secret" though he only agreed to let her in because she helped him escape the mental hospital. By then his trail of thoughts was interrupted when Maizono came and greeted him, and Naegi had to smile and make it appear that he is in high spirits, as he did not want to let her know the insanity he got himself in, and wanted to keep things like that.

"Naegi-kun!"

"Ah, Miazono-san!"

"Good morning!"

"Good morning to you as well..."

"How are you doing?"

"Fine...I'm doing fine..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah, really..."

By then, Sakura Ohgami and Aoi Asahina came and there Naegi's heart beats a bit faster upon hearing them discussing about a FLYING OBJECT and he realized that he was indirectly seen though he is relieved that no one has seen his face, and hoped that there would be anyone else who saw a sighting of a flying boy as the four students went inside the academy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Believe It Or Not<strong>_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
>(Opening Song from <em><strong>The Greatest American Hero<strong>_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
><em> I can't believe it myself;<em>  
><em> Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,<em>  
><em> Should've been somebody else.<em>

_ Believe it or not,_  
><em> I'm walkin' on air,<em>  
><em> I never thought I could feel so free;<em>  
><em> Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,<em>  
><em> Who could it be?<em>  
><em> Believe it or not, it's just me.<em>

_Just like the light of new day,_  
><em>It hit me from out of the blue;<em>  
><em>Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,<em>  
><em>Makin' all of my wishes come true.<em>

_Believe it or not,_  
><em>I'm walkin' on air,<em>  
><em>I never thought I could feel so free;<em>  
><em>Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,<em>  
><em>Who could it be?<em>  
><em>Believe it or not, it's just me.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ch. 7: <span>_****_Aidoru to Dēto_**

The scene later shifts to an unknown location where it shows that the place appeared to be an abandoned building, where debris and trash are scattered, and the scene zooms around where every space at the wall are plastered with posters, which showed the five-girl band idols, with Sayaka Maizono in the center, and another scene shows that some of the areas of the wall have Maizono's picture plastered, and soon the scene zooms at a silhouette of a fan who is watching a TV where Maizono and her idol band are performing a live show, and there the scene zoomed closer towards the TV where it showed Maizono and her band are singing a song, which is titled "**Monochrome Answer**".

_Ashita no machiawase no basho wo toku ni kimenai mama ni BAIBAI_  
><em>Ofuro ni haittetemo sowasowa isso denwa shichaou kana<em>  
><em>DOKIDOKI tomannai<em>

_Toururu yobidashi nikaime no KOORU_  
><em>Yatto kikoeta kimi no koe iro<em>  
><em>Nanka munyamunya de "ohayo"<em>

_MONOKUROOMUna koi ga futari wo tsutsunde_  
><em>Ondo sa mo itooshii kurai<em>  
><em>MONOKUROOMUna shikai kitto watashi dake KARAFURU<em>  
><em>Hakkiri shinai soko mo suki yo<em>

_Omekashi shite junbi OK sonna toki ni jiken hassei_  
><em>Okiniiri no akai TIIKAPPU nomikake no REMONTII goto<em>  
><em>SUKAATO ni DAIBU<em>

_Gomen...Okureta watashi ni mukatte_  
><em>"Otsukare sama" to atamaku shari to<em>  
><em>Nadete kureta ne arigato<em>

_MONOKUROOMUna futari hanarete mieru kedo_  
><em>Hontou ha ichiban chikai no<em>  
><em>MONOKUROOMUna yume ga kimi to issho nara niji iro<em>  
><em>Hakkiri shiteru sonna kibun<em>

_MONOKUROna sekai de MONOKUROna hanashi wo shite_  
><em>SEPIA iro no kioku ayafuyana mama de<em>  
><em>MONOKUROna keshiki ni azayakana iro nagarete<em>  
><em>Afuredashite mukau yo kimi ni<em>

_MONOKUROOMUna futari hanarete mieru kedo_  
><em>Hontou ha ichiban chikai no<em>  
><em>MONOKUROOMUna yume ga kimi to issho nara niji iro<em>  
><em>Hakkiri shiteru sonna kibun<em>

_MONOKUROOMUna mirai iie FURUKARAA_  
><em>Futari nara KIRAKIRA ni nareru<em>  
><em>MONOKUROOMUna kyori de tokeatte ikeba KARAFURU<em>  
><em>Hakkiri shinai soko mo suki yo<em>  
><em>Hakkiri shiteru kotae itte<em>

The unseen fan then placed a hand on the TV, and seemed to be "worshiping" Maizono and intends to find a way to get close to her so the unseen fan could get the chance to express something to the Idol, and began opening a directory and the laptop to access the internet to find out where Maizono studies and when she and her band would go to any mall to hold a live event.

**-x-**

At Hope's Peak Academy, Naegi is seen doing some homework and is struggling well enough since the expectations within the academy is high, and Naegi wondered if he could really make a difference here, and now he is having a lot to worry about, such as the recent events where he puts on the red suit and accidentally flew, where he ended up at a dead end, being picked up by paramedics and almost got locked in a mental hospital until Kirigiri bailed him out, and now he has to keep a "partnership" with the Super High School-level Detective as Kirigiri is the only one who knew about Naegi possessing the red suit that seemingly gave him some "super powers".

"_Kirigiri-san...would she really...?_"

By then Maizono came and greeted him, seeing that he is doing some homework and asks if he wanted some help, though he tried to turn down the offer as he did not want to bother her, though she persisted in a friendly way just for her to get close to him, and she sees this as a chance due to being unable to spend time together during their junior high days, and Naegi, smitten by her charms, finally accepted and there the two talked and things went well.

"Naegi-kun!"

"Ah, Maizono-san..."

"You looked busy..."

"Eh-he-he..."

"Want me to help you?"

"Um...I can manage..."

"I'll assist you..."

"Er...okay..."

When a teacher arrived and classes are about to commence, both teens went to their seats and began submitting their works and soon an exercise is made where Naegi had to show his homework to his classmates in an oral recitation, and LUCKILY he managed to handle it well, and the others clapped their hands as Naegi impressed the teacher enough to give him extra points. After that, minutes passed by and classes ended and it was recess, and there Maizono invited Naegi to hang out with her at a mall, in which he accepted, and yet the other classmates began teasing the Luckster, in a friendly way, about getting to "date" Maizono.

"Wow, Naegi!"

"You really are LUCKY!"

"Yeah, you get to go on a date with an idol..."

"A popular idol!"

"Use that chance to get close to her!"

"And tell her you like her!"

"You'd be lucky if she becomes you girlfriend!"

"Go for it, Naegi!"

Naegi blushed and told the rest that he and Maizono are just hanging out because they are friends though the teasing continued until Ishimaru urged his classmates not to make fun of Naegi, and Naegi thanked Ishimaru for helping him and soon another teacher came and the next class is about to start, and Naegi started to bring out his book for the next subject, while excited that he would get to hang out with Maizono, which would happen in this coming Saturday.

As lunch break commences, the atmosphere soon changed as Ohwada began gathering his classmates and told them that he and his biker gang had a "sighting" of a red-colored UFO, in which Asahina and Hagakure joins in on the discussion as they too had seen one, though Togami refused to join in as he wanted to disbelieve that he too had a sighting about a flying object as he is in denial though the others are surprised to hear what their classmates are claiming.

"Eh? Really?"

"A flying guy?"

"Yeah...I saw it twice when I was at Sakura-chan's dojo..."

"Me too...I saw it along with my mom after doing some fortune reading..."

"Damn...then we saw it all...my gang even tried to chase after it but we lost it...even I couldn't believe my eyes after seeing it twice..."

"Then maybe we should bring a camera next time..."

"What if it's a UFO?"

"EH?"

Naegi mentally wished that his classmates stop talking about the flying man fearing that they might suspect him of being one because HE really is the one they partially scene and hoped that they wouldn't recognize him because he never had a mask to wear while Kirigiri glanced at Naegi, seeing him looking nervous as she knows why, and there she approached the teen and discreetly told him to meet her at her house in a few days as she want to discuss something, and instructed him to bring the red suit with him, which Naegi reluctantly agreed.

**-x-**

A few days later, it was Saturday, and the scene shifts to a mall in Tokyo where Naegi arrived and is waiting at the lobby, wondering what Maizono would look like if she were to don a casual attire, as he only saw her wear the academy uniform and her idol uniform, and he began to wonder if this would attract attention as Maizono would be seen by the public hanging out with an ordinary boy, in which he wondered if this would cause fan boys to get jealous.

"_Maizono-san...I wonder what she would look like if she is wearing a casual attire..._"

By then, Maizono arrived and is wearing a casual attire of a polo shirt, a short skirt and shoes, and she looked VERY attractive, in which Naegi was overwhelmed by her beauty and charm, almost making him speechless and she mentally smiled as this seemed to get his attention as she wanted him to get close to her as she is to him. There she greeted Naegi and apologized for coming late though he assured that it was okay.

"Hi, Naegi-kun..."

"Maizono-san...h-hello..."

"You looked good..."

"You too..."

"Sorry if I came late..."

"No...you're right on time..."

"So...shall we...?"

"Okay..."

After that, they went to several shops to window-shop while hanging around, and soon many of the shoppers began recognizing Maizono as the idol and they began approaching her for autographs, which she accepted while Naegi stood in a corner, smiling as he get to see her smile and her inner beauty, which slowly made him attracted to her. He was also happy to see her having a good time and didn't mind her giving away autographs to her fans, since she is an idol singer.

After that, the two teens began walking around the mall until they came across an arcade and both looked around, seeing a lot of arcade games being played by players until they came across a karaoke machine and Maizono offered Naegi that they have a "singing game" which the Luckster blushed since he never sang much, though she assured to him that he'll be fine and said she will get to sing first and drops a token and began selecting a song to sing, until she chose one much to Naegi's surprise, as she chose the song "**Free And Dream**" sung by **Suara**.

"Eh? But..."

"It's okay..."

"But I never sing much...I don't know if I..."

"Relax...it's only a karaoke...and we're here to have fun..."

"..."

"I'll go first...then you..."

"O-okay..."

"Then here I go..."

And soon the karaoke began playing and Maizono began singing, as people soon recognize her and they began listening to her singing, which attracted more people, mostly teens who saw her on TV and live shows.

_Sekai no hate wo motome tadoritsuku_  
><em>Fukai zetsubou ga tokashiteyuku<em>

_Taekirenai hodo no nikushimi ga_  
><em>Afurete nagarekomu<em>

_Kegareteyuku koto wa osorenai_  
><em>Tamerawazu ni TRY TO DIVE IN NOW<em>

_GET ALL THE FREE AND DREAM kimi to tomo ni_  
><em>Akenai yoru wa nai darou?<em>

_GET ALL THE FREE AND DREAM toki wo koete_  
><em>Futari de hitotsu no youna bokura tsubasa hiroge habataku<em>

_Ichido mitsukereba miekakure suru_  
><em>Kotae wa sugu ni hikiyoserareru<em>

_Muzukashii kotoba de kataru yori_  
><em>Shinpuruna hou ga ii<em>

_Kegareteyuku koto wa osorenai_  
><em>Kimi to boku wa TRY TO DIVE IN NOW<em>

_GET ALL THE FREE AND DREAM mune ni kizame_  
><em>Tsuki wa michikake kurikaesu<em>

_GET ALL THE FREE AND DREAM toki wo koete_  
><em>Umareru mae kara kitto bokura shinjiaeru nakama sa<em>

_GET ALL THE FREE AND DREAM kimi to tomo ni_  
><em>Akenai yoru wa nai darou?<em>

_GET ALL THE FREE AND DREAM toki wo koete_  
><em>Futari de hitotsu no youna bokura tsubasa hiroge habataku<em>

The crowd clapped their hands and cheered on her and she was surprised to see that she attracted a lot of fans, and some of them asks for her autograph while boys wanted to shake hands with her, which she did without hesitation, and Naegi just stood there watching her, glad to see that she is having a good time, and by then Maizono asks Naegi to select a song and sing, which he is a bit shy thinking that he might sing horribly though she assured to him that as long as he is having fun, it would be fine, and Naegi took a deep breath as he inserted a token and the karaoke chose the song, which is "**SURPRISE-DRIVE**", sung by **Mitsuru Mitsuoka**, and Naegi heard of the song a few weeks before, and braces himself as he is ready to sing, and the crowd began listening as the karaoke machine began playing the song and Naegi began singing.

_Ameagari Break Cloud, Sukima kara_  
><em>Aozora ga Temaneki shiteru<em>  
><em>Alright Soro soro Ikouka<em>

_Dareka ga iu Logic, Shinjinai_  
><em>Chokkan shinjiteitai<em>  
><em>High Time, Hajimari wo Sagashite<em>

_Fire Up, Ignition_  
><em>Heavy na Pressure<em>  
><em>Bukkouwa shite, Accel fumi kome<em>

_Surprise, Sekai-chu ga Drive!_  
><em>(It's faster than ever)<em>  
><em>Feelin' high, Mezameru youna<em>  
><em>(Drivin' Show me)<em>  
><em>Hajimaru, Unmei ni wa<em>  
><em>(keep chasin' forever)<em>  
><em>Back Gear wa nai...<em>  
><em>All we need is "DRIVE"<em>

After the song was done, Naegi turned around, and he is surprised at the reaction of the crowd, impressed that the Luckster sang well and his singing voice was even close to the actual singer himself, and some even complemented Naegi for a good performance though he shyly assured that he is just an "ordinary boy", though Maizono complimented Naegi for his performance and offered that she might ask her talent manager to do a "scout" and if he hears Naegi's voice, he might see potential in the boy, surprising Naegi.

"Eh? Seriously?"

"Yup-yup...who knows...you might get LUCKY if my manager sees potential in you..."

"Er..."

"No need to be shy..."

"But...I don't know if I could..."

"You'll never know until you try..."

"..."

"Come on...you're blushing..."

The crowd was surprised to see Maizono talking to Naegi, and they wondered if Naegi is just a friend to Maizono or deeper than that, and some even took pictures of the two teens talking together, some sending it to sites like Twitter and Facebook, but then a pair of eyes is seen eyeing the two teens, though the aura of the watcher became hostile towards Naegi, seeing him as a "hindrance" and a "nuisance" to Maizono and the watcher began following the two teens who left the arcade as Naegi and Maizono went to Mc Donalds to have lunch.

There the two teens chatted as Maizono teases Naegi that he might become a "lucky singer" if her manager sees potential in him though he said that he doesn't see himself as a singer-potential and as the two teens dine and talked, customers around them, mostly teenagers, are surprised to see Maizono hanging out with an ordinary boy and took pictures of them in secret and posted it on internet sites, while the person following the teens was among the other crowd, and you can see the person's hand clenched while becoming increasingly hostile towards Naegi, deeming the teen "unfit" to be with Maizono, while the crowd talked among themselves regarding Naegi.

"Whoa..."

"Who's that boy?"

"Why is he with Maizono?"

"Is he her boyfriend?"

"He looked like a plain guy..."

"Yeah...too plain to be hanging out with a popular idol..."

"He must've got guts to go out with her..."

"I doubt he's just a "casual friend" to her..."

A few hours later, Naegi and Maizono left the mall after hanging out together and both parted ways while the person stalking the two teens vowed to make sure that the person will get Maizono to be his/her "due" while vowing to get at Naegi for CORRUPTING the Super High School-level Idol, and branded Naegi as a threat to Maizono's "well-being".

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this chapter though not much action is shown here apart from Naegi and Maizono hanging out together at Tokyo Mall, and while they enjoyed themselves, they unintentionally attracted some people who suspect Maizono to be dating Naegi, and this in turn would cause some fan boys to get jealous at Naegi, while the would-be villain of this arc appeared though hidden while the person's gender has yet to be revealed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview:<em>**

The next chapter will focus much on Maizono as an idol while coming under fire from the press for hanging out with a mere ordinary boy, while she gets in a confrontation with rival idols while the villain of this arc makes more appearances and started to stalk Maizono while sending death threats to Naegi for corrupting the Super High School-level Idol.


	8. Bashing The Idol

_**The Greatest Japanese Hero**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_

**Danganronpa** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche_  
><em>**The Greatest American Hero** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

><p>First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter even though it only got a few reviews despite having more than 10 followers and favorites. Now to see if the reception is good enough and if this chapter is well-received or not, but I'll do my best to make this story exciting for you readers out there.<p>

We are now commencing on the second part of the first story arc, and this will involve Sayaka Maizono as she gets to be interviewed on live TV, where questions will be hurled towards her regarding on her hanging out with Naegi, and this in turn will attract a "minor villain" who intends to become a foil to the developing relationship between Naegi and Maizono, though Kyoko Kirigiri gets involved in certain moments in this first arc.

* * *

><p>The next day, it was Sunday, and the scene shifts to an unknown location where it shows that the place appeared to be an abandoned building, where debris and trash are scattered, and the scene zooms around where every space at the wall are plastered with posters, which showed the five-girl band idols, with Sayaka Maizono in the center, and another scene shows that some of the areas of the wall have Maizono's picture plastered, and soon the scene zooms at a silhouette of a fan who is watching a TV where Maizono and her idol band are performing a live show, and there the scene zoomed closer towards the TV where it showed Maizono singing a song.<p>

After that, the the fan is finally revealed, though the fan is wearing a jeans and his upper body is covered in a hooded jacket, it is enough to show that the fan is male, and the fan went to a wall where Maizono's pictures are plastered, and the fan began "worshiping" Maizono, but then took out a large knife and stabbed the picture, in which the blade is shown to stab a portion of the picture where Makoto Naegi is shown beside Maizono.

The fan then vowed to "eliminate" those who "corrupt" his "beloved idol" regardless of who they are, though Naegi is among the fan's target.

**-x-**

Later in the day, the scene shifts within Tokyo, where Komaru Naegi is walking the business district as she decided to take a stroll and enjoy the day, and like her elder brother, Komaru's life was somewhat ordinary yet she is not complaining as she about anything and is happy with what she have, having a happy family, friends, and her elder brother, and she couldn't ask for anything more, though lately she is still a bit bothered about her elder brother possessing the red suit with a cape, having seen him flying and wondered if that would put Naegi in a heap of trouble, though she recalled taking pictures of him wearing the red suit and wondered if she could use it without putting her elder brother in trouble.

By then she came across a building where a poster is seen and read it by accident, where it says that a manga publishing company is looking for part-time manga writer/artists, offering a salary and is even accepting minors who can make manga at home, and Komaru looked on with curiosity seeing that this is a good way of earning money, and seeing that this company is willing to hire even junior high school students who can work even at home, she decided to check out this manga publishing company and see if she could get a part-time job there and entered the building.

"I'd better check this out…if what the poster says is true, then there's a chance that I could earn for my own extra allowance…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Believe It Or Not<strong>_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
>(Opening Song from <em><strong>The Greatest American Hero<strong>_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
><em> I can't believe it myself;<em>  
><em> Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,<em>  
><em> Should've been somebody else.<em>

_ Believe it or not,_  
><em> I'm walkin' on air,<em>  
><em> I never thought I could feel so free;<em>  
><em> Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,<em>  
><em> Who could it be?<em>  
><em> Believe it or not, it's just me.<em>

_Just like the light of new day,_  
><em>It hit me from out of the blue;<em>  
><em>Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,<em>  
><em>Makin' all of my wishes come true.<em>

_Believe it or not,_  
><em>I'm walkin' on air,<em>  
><em>I never thought I could feel so free;<em>  
><em>Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,<em>  
><em>Who could it be?<em>  
><em>Believe it or not, it's just me.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ch. 8: Aidoru no Basshingu <span>_**

A few days later, the scene shifts to Hope's Peak Academy where classes are in session and after some time, it was recess and the scene zooms in on Class 78, where things are normal and everyone is having a recess when a student from another section came in and asks anyone if either Naegi and /or Maizono is/are here, in which the others saw the student's worried look and Ohgami approached the student and asked why, in which the student brought out his wi-fi cellphone and explained his side.

"What is troubling you?"

"I was checking on twitter and..."

"Relax...what about it? What does that have to do with Naegi and Maizono?"

"I saw the twitter comments about those two..."

"So?"

"Some comments towards Naegi are...negative...so say the least..."

"Show me..."

"Here...the twitter comments..."

The rest saw the cellphone where twitter is online and it showed a lot of twitter followers expressing differed opinions about Maizono hanging out with Naegi last Saturday, with some of the twitter posters speculating if there is a "romantic score" between the two teens, while others were "bashing" Naegi, branding him as "unfit" to hang out with the idol, and Ohwada dismissed some of the twitter comments as "low blow", stating that they have no right judging Naegi just because he hangs out with Maizono.

However, Chihiro Fujisaki opened her laptop and accesses the internet and there she opened her Facebook account and saw a lot of subjects focused on Naegi and Maizono, and there the other students looked on and saw a lot of bashers aimed at Naegi, mostly "hate comments" towards the Luckster, deeming him as unfit to be of Maizono's company, and Hifumi Yamada adjusted his glasses as he predicts that Naegi would get in to trouble with a lot of fan boys if they see him, something which Aoi Asahina and Sakura Ohgami disagrees, since Naegi did nothing wrong with spending the day with Maizono.

"Hmm...I guess it looks that Naegi is about to get in to trouble...just for hanging out with Maizono-san..."

"Come on, Yamada-kun...Naegi-kun and Maizono-chan are friends...they knew each other since junior high...so it's natural of them to hang out with each other..."

"I agree...Naegi did nothing wrong...and those bashers have no right judging him..."

"Well...I suppose you have a point..."

"Naegi-kun shouldn't be discouraged by those bashers for hanging out with Maizono-chan...so he should..."

"But still, Asahina...Naegi needs to be careful...There is a possibility that fanboys may target him due to jealousy..."

"Perhaps Naegi needs a disguise..."

"Hey, knock it off, Yamada-kun!"

"Perhaps we should talk to Naegi about this..."

By then Naegi arrived after going to the restroom, the others grabbed him and showed Fujisaki's laptop and there Naegi saw the twitter comments and other various bashings from fans who are against Naegi, in which he sweat-dropped after seeing a lot of comments, which are mostly negative, though Ohgami reminded Naegi not to let others tell him what to do and continue his friendship with Maizono, which lifted his spirits a bit. The others agreed and told Naegi not to be discouraged by negative comments just because he hanged out with Maizono.

By then Maizono came and there the rest showed to her the twitter comments and bashers who "hate Naegi" and she started to get worried that Naegi might get in to trouble with overzealous fans though Naegi assured to her that he won't be in trouble, and said that neither he or Maizono did anything wrong, and this puts her at ease and as everyone started to calm down, Leon Kuwata approached Maizono and the two started a conversation.

"Um, Maizono..."

"What is it, Kuwata-kun?"

"You're an idol, right?"

"Yes..."

"Do you know someone who is a talent scout?"

"I do...my manager is also...wait a minute...why are you..."

"I want to be a musician...similar to you being an idol..."

"Eh...?"

The others overheard the conversation and are surprised to hear that Kuwata is asking Maizono to find a scout as he wanted to enter the music industry so he could become a musician, in which Yamada adjusted his glasses and stated that Kuwata is not a singer-type material, and when Asahina asked why, Kuwata stated that though he is a baseball player, he wanted to try music, and felt that maybe he can juggle between the two, and might become the first student to have two "Super High School-level" titles.

By then the next teacher arrived and everyone went to their seats as classes is about to commence.

**-x-**

A few days later, the scene shifts to a studio where Maizono and her idol-bandmates are inside a dressing room for the band is due to a live interview with a TV host of a variety program, and there her bandmates are talking with Maizono, and their discussion started with getting a live interview and about her hanging out with Naegi last week, in which the girls are curious about Naegi, seeing him as a potential suitor for Maizono, something she would defend herself from this even though she do have some affection towards Naegi.

"Say, Sayaka..."

"What?"

"Tell us..."

"What's the score..."

"...between you and that Naegi boy?"

"Eh? We're just friends..."

"Really...?"

"If you ask me...I say he might be a perfect match for you..."

"Yeah...he may look like an ordinary boy, but he does look cute..."

"You have my vote...and if he confesses to you...you should accept him..."

By then a rival idol singer came along with her manager, and this idol was full of herself, arrogant yet popular, and began bashing Maizono for "going out with a wimp" like Naegi, criticizing her for having such poor tastes, and this caused Maizono to stood up from her chair and defended Naegi, telling her rival that she has no right judging her friend and classmate, and Maizono's idol bandmates defended Maizono and said that she has a right to hang out with her friends regardless of their social circle, though the arrogant idol scoffed and leaves the dressing room with her manager, and Maizono's talent manager came and told his charges to ignore the rival idol.

"Girls...ignore that broad...she's not in your level...all she does is bash and bash...so don't let her rile you up..."

"Yes, we will..."

"He's right..."

"Don't you worry, Sayaka...that broad's just jealous because she couldn't find a boyfriend..."

"Thank you..."

"Okay, let's go!"

By then Kuwata came and Maizono introduced him to her talent manager and the manager sees potential in Kuwata and said he will arranged something for him, and suggested to Kuwata that he might be suited to sing punk-rock genre, which Kuwata said he is fine with it and there a TV producer came and told Maizono and her bandmates that the live interview will be commencing in a few minutes and Maizono's manager told the girls to get ready and the girls head for the stage while he led Kuwata to a talent scout and there he and Kuwata began talking about a potential singing talent search show which Kuwata agreed to.

**-x-**

A few minutes later, the show went on air, and the TV host greeted the live audience and greeted the five-girl idol group and began complimenting them for their success in the music industry, and the TV host then began the question by how the girls handle fame, in which the five girls answered that they keep themselves "grounded" and not let success get to their heads, while making sure not to get in to trouble, which impressed the TV host and the audience, and the live footage is seen by viewers across Japan.

**-x-**

At home, Naegi and Komaru are watching TV and are watching the TV show where Maizono and her group are being interviewed, and Komaru brought up the subject about the social media being abuzz about her elder brother seen hanging out with a popular idol, and Naegi stated that there is nothing wrong since he and Maizono are friends, but then Komaru asks if there is "something going on" between him and Maizono, and Naegi blushed at the subject, which she began teasing her elder brother.

"Hey, you're blushing, onii-chan..."

"I'm not!"

"Heh...then that means you like Maizono-san..."

"Don't get any wild ideas!"

"Why are you defensive?"

"Komaru!"

"You like Maizono-san...you like Maizono-san..."

"Cut it out!"

**-x-**

Back at the TV studio, some of the audience began asking questions about the group, which the girls answered honestly, and this satisfied some of them, but then one of the audiences, a fan of Maizono, began asking if she is "going out" with Naegi, and though she was blushing, she answered her by saying she and Naegi are just close friends and nothing is going on between them, but then a tabloid reporter began asking Maizono, and the tone was a harassing one as he began insinuating that she is a flirt as she hangs out with every boy she meets, while accusing her of having poor choice in dating a guy, by stating that Naegi is just a "rascal" while revealing that he has "bad luck" such as being involved in a series of misfortunes in a recent incident involving a jewel thief.

However, Maizono was offended and began answering the reporter back while defending Naegi, stating that he has no right judging Naegi because he deemed the teen as a mere "commoner", and yet the the tabloid reporter kept on the tempo and made more humiliating remarks towards her and Naegi, but then Maizono's fellow idol bandmates jumped to her defense and began answering back at the reporter, calling him a troublemaker, and to the tabloid reporter's surprise, some of the live audience began surrounding him and began to shove him, telling him to stop harassing Maizono and reiterated that he has no right using Naegi just to bash Maizono and they cared less who she hangs out with, since Maizono did not do anything wrong to deserve such bashing.

"Hey!"

"What's your problem?"

"You have no right doing that to her!"

"So what if she's hanging out with a guy? If he's a good boy, then it's okay for Maizono to hang out with him!"

"Yeah…you have no right judging the boy for looking so ordinary!"

"Stop using that boy just to harass Maizono!"

"You're just a verbal troublemaker!"

"Get out of here before I make you lose your teeth!"

By then security came and escorted the tabloid reporter out of the studio, and the audience expressed their moral support for Maizono and her idol band, telling her that there is nothing wrong in hanging out with anyone, and she expressed her thanks and gratitude for their support, and her idol bandmates smiled while the TV host is impressed that Maizono kept her cool while defending her friend from the rude reporter's machinations.

**-x-**

At his home, Naegi and Komaru saw it all and they are surprised to see Maizono defending Naegi while keeping her cool, and Komaru teased her elder brother that Maizono may have feelings for him, in which he blushed though brushes off the teasing as he believes that Maizono treats him as her friend and nothing more, and would later go to his room, and while inside, he opened the box where the red suit is stored and wondered what awaits him in the coming days, and when he opened his e-mail on his computer, he is surprised to see several e-mail addressed to him from an unknown source, warning him to stop hanging out with Maizono or else SOMETHING BAD will happen to him.

"STOP HANGING OUT WITH SAYAKA MAIZONO…YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF HER…LEAVE HER ALONE…IF YOU DON'T YOU'LL BE SORRY…I WILL FIND YOU AND ERASE YOU FROM THE FACE OF JAPAN…NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT TO CORRUPT HER…HEED THIS ADVICE AND GET OUT OF HER LIFE…OR YOU'LL BE SORRY THAT YOU WERE BORN…YOU HAVE NO RIGHT BEING WITH HER…FOR YOU ARE NOTHING BUT AN EYESORE…"

**-x-**

Back at the studio, about 30 minutes later, Maizono and her idol band mates are inside their dressing room, and there Maizono's manager came and checked on her, telling her that she shouldn't have let the reporter get on her nerves, in which Maizono said that she did what she have to do, but her manager reiterated that she needs to control her actions and should worry about the image she gives to her fans, even though Kuwata came and told Maizono that the talent scout is interested to see if he could sing, while telling her that she did the right thing in defending herself and Naegi.

"Yo…"

"Kuwata-kun…"

"The talent scout you recommended me to said that if they find my siging has potential…they'd sign me in…"

"That's good, Kuwata-kun…"

"You did the right thing…defend your ground and not let that reporter rile you up…"

"Thanks…"

"Naegi will be happy to see you rooting up for him…"

"Heh-heh-heh…"

However, Maizono's cellphone beeped and she checked it where a message from an unknown source stated that he has "avenged" her "honor", and by then screams are heard and the rest checked on the source, where Maizono's rival idol singer and her manager are found hanged from a cabinet on an upper floor, both dead, and a note is found, which stated that those who "violated his beloved Maizono" will meet a harsh punishment, and Maizono stood with tension as she wondered why would someone would do something over her, and as the minutes passed by, police arrived and after checking the crime scene, the investigator began asking Maizono if she know anything, which she deny.

By then other police came and said they found another body with a note near the restroom, and there they saw the body of the tabloid reporter stuffed there with a knife lodged over the top his skull, with a similar note, and the investigator stated that Maizono has to come along for interrogation, which Kuwata protested and her manager denying the request stating that Maizono was with the her idol bandmates while being interviewed by the TV host, and though the investigator insisted that she must submit herself in order to get her side, Maizono's manager said she needed a lawyer to consult first before she goes with him.

"Hey!"

"Don't interfere…or you'll be charged for obstruction…"

"You can't just haul her away!"

"This is for the sake of investigation…"

"Sayaka was with my other talents…and you saw her being interviewed live! There's no way she'd be…"

"With what we gathered…she is considered a suspect…"

"You will do no such thing! We have witnesses that will prove her innocence! So stop harassing my client or I will file charges against you!"

"…"

At the end of the day, the news reached the headlines and in a matter of days it became the news and many believed that a "nutcase" is behind the twin murders as they are sure that Maizono wouldn't do such a thing.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this chapter though not much action is shown here apart from Maizono and her idol bandmates who get a live interview, while being the subject of a "shame campaign" to discredit her by using Naegi as a leverage, though the reporter and rival idol would meet grisly deaths and Maizono herself was unjustly being suspected of those crimes, while the would-be villain of this arc appeared via a text message, threatening Naegi and anyone who would "defile" Maizono.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview:<em>**

The next chapter will focus much on Maizono as an idol as she struggles to overcome the pressure due to her "stalker", while Kirigiri invites Naegi to her home to discuss about the "red suit" and to know if anyone can gain powers if worn by other people besides Naegi, something that the Luckster would be unsure if that is the case or not.

The Sayaka Maizono arc continues...


End file.
